


Life From The Ashes: Book 5 (2/2)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-02
Updated: 2002-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place soon after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.





	Life From The Ashes: Book 5 (2/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Life From The Ashes: Book 5 - Generations by Jo B

Life from the Ashes Series - Book 5 Generations  
By Jo B  
  
Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the fifth and final book in the series. The story is told from multiple POVs.  
Beta notes: Special thanks to Laurie, Nicole, and Demi for beta-reading this story.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains references to male/male sex.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

Chapter 5  
Valentine's Day  
By Jo B

Deep Space  
Planet Empyrean

King Xowolfe's POV

The lilting sound of children singing fills the air with an uplifting spirit of renewal. It is the sweetest sound on all of Empyrean. I watch the newly married couple dancing overhead. Their wings fluttering gracefully as they twirl around each other's body. This is the first female and male seraphim to be married in thousands of years, and I wanted the ceremony to be steeped with tradition.

I search the room until I find the five human immortals that have been a part of my world for over sixteen of their Earth years. Each immortal is in different stages of pregnancy. The five beauties have been pregnant constantly these sixteen years. After each birth, with their next cycle, whether it's a day or a month, they are impregnated again. Once our race is out of danger of extinction I will rescind the order that requires them to be always with child.

The young couple being married is Xochipilli's and Xoric's sixteen-year-old son, and Xolid's and Xoned's fifteen-year-old daughter.

I allowed the human immortals to regain their memories of Earth once they were committed to their lives here. Xoric, formally Ricardo Montoya of Brazil, and Xolid, formally Khalid Kirah of Egypt, no longer wish to return to their world. Their children and mates have come to mean more to them than their former life on that primitive planet.

My fleet will soon reach Earth. Once there, a portal will be set up on the command ship, so I can transport back and forth. Then it will not be long before I can claim my mate from among the humans.

I think constantly about Xofox. His beauty haunts my dreams. I yearn to feel him in my arms and to kiss his warm flesh. To be able to gaze into his deep hazel eyes and to feel the tightness of his orifice around my shaft as we mate. To have his body curled up beside mine on our bed.

The time has come to set my plans in motion for ending the relationship between my Xofox and his human mates, so when I claim him, he will not be moaning their loss. I look past the dancers toward the heavens, toward Earth. My beloved, Xofox, we will soon be dancing on the clouds and the memories of your current life will become a distant memory.

***

Crystal Palace  
Sunday, January 14, 2018

Krycek's POV

The kitchen floor is hard beneath my knees as I kneel on all fours, wiping up the sloppy mess of oatmeal and a broken bowl. I look up at Arman who is giggling at me from his booster chair; his little feet are kicking the bottom of the table, making an annoying noise. It is times like this that I wish Fox were awake. He has a knack with little kids more so than I do, especially with bratty three-year-olds.

"You're not getting anything else to eat until lunch, Mani," I say, tossing the broken bowl and wet paper towels into the trash.

"I want Capt'n Crunch, not poopy mush." Arman sticks his bottom lip out in a pout.

"I decide what you eat for breakfast, and since you dumped it on the floor you get nothing. Now go sit in the corner and think about what you did wrong." I am not about to back down, no matter how much his pouting reminds me of Fox, right down to that adorable mole on his cheek.

"I hungry, Daddy."

"You should have thought of that before you threw your breakfast on the floor." I lift him out of his booster chair and carry him over to the chair in the corner. "Now sit there and be quiet."

"Daddy, my leg hurts."

I look down at his sad face then kneel beside him, pulling up the leg of his sweatpants. The skin around the anti-power cuff is swollen. He's been wearing it for two weeks now without a problem.

"Alex, what did my baby boy do now?" Walter says, walking into the kitchen and over to the coffeepot.

"He decided to feed his oatmeal to the floor." I frown looking at the swollen ankle, pulling the key to the cuff from the chain I wear around my neck I unlock it and transfer the cuff to the other ankle. Then I use my powers to heal our son's ankle. To Arman's delight, I kiss his tiny foot.

He laughs and throws his arms around my neck. "I love you, Daddy. I sorry, I a bad boy."

I sigh. The little brat is just like Fox, how can I possibly discipline him? I scoop him up in my arms and hug him. "C'mon, Mani, I'll fix you a bowl of Captain Crunch."

Walter carries his coffee to the table and sits. "I'm going to review the plans for the care facility. Do you want to come along with me to meet with the architects?" he says.

The care facility is the institution we are having built for Fox's six hundred and fifty daughters. "Sure. Were you able to find enough land on the island?" I ask.

"Alex, I decided to have the facility built outside of Baltimore."

"Walter, we discussed this a week ago. We both agreed it would be best for Fox if his new daughters were on the island. Why did you change your mind?"

"Our kids. Fox's time is already stretched too thin. He couldn't possibly take care of Mani and our other children if he starts spending time with these new babies."

I see Walter's point. Fox does tend to become too easily attached. "I guess you're right. With us both pregnant again it wouldn't do for Fox to become devoted to these new baby girls."

Walter reaches across the table and takes hold of my hand. "Alex, I was serious last night. I think we should get married."

"Walter, we're brothers."

"We're only half brothers. We never even met until we were adults. It's not as if we grew up together, and besides, when you changed into an immortal it altered your genetic makeup. You're no more my brother now than Fox is."

I look into his earnest brown eyes. "Does it really mean that much to you?"

"Yes. Alex, we're both married to Fox and I want that type of commitment for our relationship, too."

I'm touched by his sincerity. "Okay, if it makes you happy."

"What married, Daddy?"

I didn't think Arman was paying attention he was so engrossed in eating his cereal.

Walter smiles at the boy and tries to explain. "When two people love each other as much as your Daddy Alex and I love each other, we express it publicly by getting married. Then everyone will know that we belong together forever."

Arman face turns thoughtful as he thinks about what Walter told him. "Oh, okay."

I smile at him and brush my fingers through his hair. "Finish your breakfast, Mani."

***

One week later  
Crystal Palace  
Monday, January 22, 2018

Skinner's POV

I walk into the guest bedroom where we have moved Fox. Hunter, Angelique, and Aleksandra are sitting on the bed reading. Fox is sleeping peacefully, looking incredibly beautiful as always. He should be waking up any day now.

"Do you really think he can hear you?" I ask, walking up to the bed. I lean down and kiss Fox softly on the lips.

Hunter glares at me and the girls refuse to look at me. I wonder what I've done now to earn their disdain. Teenagers!

"Do you all have a problem with me?"

Hunter speaks up, his green eyes flashing with anger. "I do. I don't see why you moved Dad Fox out of his bedroom and into the guestroom."

"I thought it would be more comfortable for him here than in our bed." I am not about to tell Hunter the truth -- that Alex and I have been getting more physical while having sex and Fox was in the way.

"Yeah right, that's believable," Hunter says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Keep reading!" Arman's voice sounds from beneath the covers.

I didn't even notice the lump curled up next to Fox with our three teenagers on the bed.

"Mani, we will as soon as Dad Walter leaves," Aleksandra says.

Arman crawls out from under the covers. His soft chestnut-colored hair is sticking out in every direction. He climbs over Fox and stands up on the bed frowning at me with his arms folded across his chest. I sigh, not him too.

"When I King, I marry Daddy Fox," he says, looking up at me challengingly.

I can't help but laugh as I scoop him up in my arms and hug him. "You can't marry Daddy Fox it's against the law."

"But I love him like you love Daddy Alex."

"No. It's a different kind of love, Mani. You love Daddy Fox as only a son can love his birth mother. You'll realize that as you grow older."

"But I wanna marry him!"

"Too bad, he's already my husband and I'm not sharing." I kiss Arman's nose. He is so cute when he tries to act tough. "C'mon, I'll make you stuffed French toast." I look at the other kids. "Do you want to come along?"

"No, Dad, we're staying here," Alek says.

***

Four Days Later  
Crystal Palace  
Friday, January 26, 2018

Mulder's POV

I open my eyes to darkness. My mind tries to comprehend where I am. I feel the softness of a mattress beneath me, but I don't hear the sounds of Walter or Alex sleeping beside me. I'm alone. Then I realize that the angle of the bed seems wrong. I glance around as my eyes become accustomed to the darkness. This isn't our bedroom.

"Oh God." Something must have happened while I was asleep. I stumble out of bed and turn on the light. I'm in one of the guestrooms. I don't bother to look for something to wear as I rush out the door. The plush carpeting cushions the soles of my feet as I race through the hallways.

My heart is beating fast as I finally reach our bedroom. I charge through the doorway and flip on the overhead light. I heave a heavy sigh of relief as my eyes fall upon Walter and Alex sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Walter stirs and peers at me through heavy lids.

"You're awake," he murmurs, shielding his eyes against the harsh light.

"Yeah."

"Good." He rolls over on his side and cuddles closer to Alex. "Fox, would you turn off the overhead light? I'd like to get some more sleep."

I stare bewildered at his back for a few seconds then flip off the light switch and make my way blindly toward my closet. Stepping inside, I flip on the light and close the door. I go to sit on the low dresser and brush at the tears slipping down my cheeks. After waking up alone, panicking, thinking that he and Alex might be hurt or worse, I'm stunned that he didn't seem happy to see me. Why did they move me to a guestroom?

Standing, I start to dress, pulling on my faded jeans, a T-shirt, and a sweater. My stomach growls, I'm starving, like I always am after a month's long sleep. I'm not really in the mood to eat. After tying my shoes, I step out of the closet and pause by the bed, staring down at my lovers. Maybe I'm making too much out of this. I'm sure there is a good reason for them moving me to a guestroom.

I walk across the hall to Arman's room. The light is on and he is up playing with his cars and trucks.

"DADDY!" he squeals, jumping to his feet, he throws himself into my arms.

I hug him happily, holding the warm, small body close and breathing in his scent. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, Daddy!"

I smile. "What are you doing up?" It was only five o'clock in the morning.

"I not tired."

I look around the messy bedroom. "When was the last time anyone cleaned in here?" Our servants are supposed to clean the younger children's bedrooms daily.

"Mark cleaned yesterday."

"Remind me to give Mark a raise," I say, looking at the mess Arman has made of his room in less than a day.

"Daddy, I hungry."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Coco wheats, please!"

I smile at him. My spirits are lifted. "Okay, let's go to the kitchen."

Twenty minutes later, I'm scooping up the hot cereal into two bowls as Sergei and Kaylie rush into the room.

"Dad, we sensed you were up!" Sergei hugs me, lifting me off my feet. The boy is as strong as an ox.

Kaylie gives me a peck on the mouth. "Dad, we're so happy you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Fine. How has everyone been?"

"We've been okay. It's been rather boring without you around," Sergei says. He's eyeing one of the steaming bowls of cereal.

"Would you both like some coco wheats?"

"Yes." They smile.

"Go sit down with Mani and I'll put some more on." I carry the bowls over to the table, placing one in front of Arman and the other in front of Kaylie. Sergei wouldn't be satisfied with such a small portion. I usually have to fix him three times as much as the other kids. Luckily, Jacques prepares lunch and dinner. Otherwise I'd never get anything done. I'm about to fill the pan back up with milk when Hunter, Nicky, and Gawain enter the kitchen. I smile at them as I reach for a larger pan.

My only son missing is River. I sigh as I remember that he's married and living in Russia with Slava. I'm wondering how his wedding went as Hunter hugs me.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I wanted to be with you when you woke up," Hunter says.

"Me too. We were taking turns sitting with you," Nicky says.

I sadly touch the side of their faces. At least they cared. "It's all right. Do you know why your Dads moved me to the guestroom?"

Hunter looks down. "No. Not really."

"I'm sure they had a good reason," I say softly, not sure I'm going to like it, whatever it is. "I'm fixing coco wheats for breakfast, unless you'd like something else?"

"No. I love your coco wheats," Gawain says. "Can I help you, Dad?"

"Yes, why don't you make a fresh pitcher of orange juice."

I'm scooping up four more bowls when the twins and triplets come into the kitchen.

"Daddy, you're awake!" Morgan squeals. Her and her sisters run to my side.

I kneel and hug each of them. "Alina, have you written any new poems?"

"Yes. I'll show you after breakfast, Daddy."

"How did your science project go, Kira?" I ask.

"I got a B+. I would have gotten an A, but the robot tipped over and couldn't get back up on its own."

"Did Dad Walter help you figure out how to correct that problem?" I ask, knowing Walter like I do, he would have spent hours with her until they figured it out.

"Yes. Next year, I'm going to build a larger robot with learning capabilities," Kira says.

I smile and kiss her cheek. Kira is just like Walter while her twin sister, Nadia, is more like Alex. "That's good. Sit at the table, I'm making breakfast."

I make them cereal then sit at the table and listen to their conversations while glancing around the new breakfast room. The tall windows look out over the island where the sun is just starting to cast a glow on the horizon just before it rises. Being in the company of my children is having a calming effect on me. I lower my hand to rest it on my stomach, wondering if I'll be having a boy or a girl this time.

My five older daughters finally show up in the kitchen carrying presents.

"What's this?" I ask as they set the gifts in front of me, each kissing my cheek.

"We made you some things," Faith says.

"Why?"

"Because we love you and want you to be happy," Summer says.

"How can I not be happy with daughters..." I look around the table at the boys. "...and sons like you?"

Angelique rests her head against mine. "We didn't have time to show you how much we loved you, Dad. After you got back you fell asleep. We know those men hurt you...." She sniffs as tears fall down her cheeks.

I feel tears rising in my eyes as I hug her. "I'm fine, Angel. Don't cry, let's see what you made me." I pick up the top present and open the card. It is homemade with colored construction paper and sparkles and has all the kid's names signed on it, including River's.

"Kira and I made the card, Dad," Nadia says.

"It's beautiful." I open the gift. Inside is a photo album with pictures of River's wedding and the party afterwards. I smile as I read the hand written captions next to each of the photos. River looks so happy standing between Alex and Walter.

"Has anyone talked to River since he moved to Russia?" I ask. I have to call River and find out how he's doing.

"I received an email from him two days ago," Hope says. "He's still not used to living in St. Petersburg and he misses everyone here. But he says he's happy."

"Thanks, Hope." I pray that River is truly happy and that Slava is treating him okay. I pick up the next present and open the card.

"DADDY, I MADE THAT!" Arman shouts, clapping his hands excitedly. The other kids laugh.

"Wow, and I thought River was the artist in the family." The card has globs of glue all over it and the most obnoxious color combinations. I wonder if Arman might be colorblind.

Inside the box are sixteen notebooks with each kid's name on the cover, including River's. His notebook was filled with laser prints that have his email address at the top.

"We each kept a journal while you were sleeping."

I smile happily, flipping through Sergei's journal. "This is wonderful. Now I'll know what everyone was doing and thinking this past month." I look across the table at my eldest son. "There's nothing in here that will make me blush is there, Sergei?"

"Make you blush, Dad?" Sergei smirks. "I don't think that's possible. Uncle Melvin told me all about the videotape collection you had before the mutations."

I chuckle. "Remind me to have a chat with your Uncle Melvin later."

"Dad, can I get you a cup of coffee?" Faith says. She has taken the time while I was opening the gifts to start the coffeemaker.

"Yes, Faith. Thanks." There is one gift left and I wonder what it could be as I accept the mug of hot coffee from my daughter.

***

Krycek's POV

I come slowly awake to Walter's strong arms holding me. I look at him and smile. "Morning. I'm surprised Mani isn't in here demanding breakfast."

Walter smiles back at me. He stretches and yawns. "I think Fox must be taking care of him."

"Fox is awake?"

"Yeah, he came in here a couple hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?" I climb out of bed and rush up the steps to the bathroom.

"We both needed our sleep after last night," Walter says, following me up the steps.

"How was Fox? Did he seem okay?"

Walter joins me in the shower. "He seemed fine."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Good. I was worried he'd be upset that we moved him to the guestroom."

"After Fox finds out you accidentally gave him a black eye and bloody lip, he'll understand why we moved him."

Walter starts washing my back. I purr contentedly. "When do you want to tell Fox about the care facility we're building for his daughters?"

"Let's wait until after our wedding."

"Why? Fox is going to want to know."

"You know how Fox gets. I don't want his sulking to interfere with our wedding. It's only three weeks, Alex."

"I don't like lying to him--"

"It's not lying if the subject doesn't come up."

I sigh. "Okay, Walter. We'll avoid the subject until after our wedding. With us taking a five-day vacation starting tomorrow, it should help us avoid it."

We finish showering then dress and head down to the kitchen. The sound of laughter drifts down the hall. I'm surprised to see that all of our children are up and gathered around Fox. He is opening a gift-wrapped present.

"You're having a party and we weren't invited?" I say.

Hunter gives me a look of annoyance. His green eyes flash with apparent anger. "We aren't having a party. We wanted to do something special for Dad Fox when he woke up--alone."

That hurt. Hunter can cut right to the bone with his barbs. Yeah, he's definitely my son.

Fox looks up at us, and smiles. "I trust you both slept pleasantly?"

Walter and I return his smile as we cross the space to his side.

"Yes, we did. I'm glad you're finally awake," Walter says, leaning down and kissing Fox on the lips.

"Fox, we really missed you." I bend and kiss him.

"You couldn't have missed me that much, considering I woke up in the guest bedroom."

"There's a good reason we moved you," I say.

Fox sits back and looks at us. "I'm waiting, Alex."

"We can't tell you in front of the kids."

"Daddy, open present!" Arman is squirming around on his chair impatiently.

"Okay, Mani," Fox says, lifting the lid off the box. A smile lights up his beautiful face as he pulls out an eight-inch by ten-inch piece of color construction paper. It has a picture of Summer on it with a handwritten poem pasted next to it. The thick paper is decorated with cut out paper flowers and a stamped pattern.

I peer inside the box. There is a stack of different color papers with each of the kid's photo accompanied with a poem about their feelings for Fox.

"That's beautiful kids," I say.

"Yeah, very nice," Walter says, taking the one with Summer's photo from Fox and reading it. "We should get these framed."

"No. I think I want them bound in a book, so I can carry them with me," Fox says.

Walter places the construction paper back in the box. He combs his fingers through Fox's hair. "Fox, Alex and I are going to be taking a vacation to Washington D.C. and New York starting tomorrow until Wednesday."

"You're leaving after I just woke up?"

I cringe at the hurt in Fox's voice. "Maybe we can postpone our trip, Walter."

"Alex, I've already set up the appointments, but--"

Fox sighs. "It's okay. I don't want you to cancel your vacation for me."

Walter is visibly relieved. "Fox, we'll make time for you after we get back. Alex and I have decided to get married and we'd like to spend some time alone together," he says.

"Congratulations," Fox says, "When's the wedding?"

"Valentine's day."

Fox looks confused. "I don't even know what today is."

"It's Friday the 26th of January," Walter says.

"Well, I'm happy for both of you. If I don't see you and Alex before you leave, I hope you have a nice vacation."

"We're not leaving until tomorrow morning," I say, feeling even guiltier at the hurt in his eyes.

Fox stacks the boxes, looks at our children, and smiles softly. "Thanks. I'm going to be in my office reading your journals."

"I go with you, Daddy," Arman says, climbing off his chair.

"Me too!" Regan says.

"Me three!" Alina and Morgan say.

I feel sad watching him leave. We should cancel our trip or take him with us.

Walter hugs me. "He'll be fine, Alex. This time is for us. We'll spoil him after we get back. C'mon, we need to get downstairs."

"You're both such selfish jerks!" Hunter says, glaring angrily at us, then storming out of the kitchen. Our sons and daughters all follow quietly giving us accusing looks as they leave the room.

"What did we do?" I ask, not quite sure where their anger is coming from.

"They're teenagers, Alex. Most teenagers are irrational."

***

Skinner's POV

I glance over at Alex. He's talking with General Macky in the doorway of my conference room. The General is puffing on one of his smelly cigars.

Alex and I spent the day in meetings and overseeing the running of our Kingdom. Since I returned, Alex has spent a lot time with me learning what is required to rule in my absence. He even quit his job at the FBI to be with me. That decision was painful for him to make, since it meant leaving Fox on his own in the bureau.

"King Walter, I hear that Prince Fox is finally awake," General Kline says.

"Yes."

"I'm surprised that you and Prince Alex didn't take the day off to be with him."

"We couldn't, Clay. I needed to approve the funds for the new space station before we leave tomorrow. Plus I wanted to hear what Professor Douglas had to say about the deployment of the deep space satellites."

"It seems a shame that you weren't able to spend anytime with Prince Fox before leaving on your vacation."

"Clay, can you keep an eye on him and the children while we're gone?" I do feel guilty for brushing Fox off this morning. I intend to make it up to him tonight.

The servants enter the room and start clearing the plates and leftover food off the conference table. I regret that we weren't able to have dinner with Fox and the kids tonight.

I walk over to Alex, who is standing alone by the door waiting for me. I wrap my arm around his waist. "Alex, let's go home."

Alex sighs. "It's about time." He sniffs his clothes. "I could use a shower. I wish you'd ban smoking in the conference room."

"Sorry, babe. My generals and staff all like to smoke. It keeps them happy during some of the longer meetings." We stroll across the throne room over to the elevators in the foyer.

We arrive in our apartment and head straight for our bedroom. Fox isn't in the room. He must be putting the younger kids to bed. He usually spends time telling the triplets and Arman bedtime stories. I strip and follow Alex up to the shower.

He is particularly beautiful this evening. Pregnancy seems to bring out a special glow in both him and Fox.

"What are you smiling about?" Alex asks.

"How lucky I am. You look gorgeous tonight." I pull his hard naked body against mine as we stand under the spray of the shower. I kiss him hard, pushing him up against the shower wall. Alex pushes back and soon has me pinned against the opposite wall as he devours my mouth.

"I want you inside me, Alex." I'm breathless and can barely get the words out.

"Bed," Alex murmurs, fumbling to turn off the shower.

We stumble out of the shower and do a half ass job of drying ourselves as we hurry down the steps, dropping the damp towels on the bedroom floor. I spread my legs and lean up against the bed as Alex prepares me. The first thrust of his cock inside me sends shivers of pleasure down my spine....

***

Mulder's POV

I open the bedroom door and freeze in the doorway. Walter and Alex are on the bed, having sex. Their backs are to me. I watch as Alex thrusts into Walter's ass. For some reason I feel like a voyeur...like I don't belong here. It's a new feeling for me. Maybe it's from waking up in the guestroom, then finding out that they're taking a vacation together and didn't want me along.

I back out quietly and gently close the door and head back to my office. I'm troubled by how unwanted I'm feeling. This is the first time I've awoken after becoming pregnant without them pampering me. I guess the eighteen-year honeymoon is finally over.

Walter and Alex always had more in common with each other than they had with me. I can't remember the last time that Walter allowed me to top him.

Kicking off my shoes, I lie on my leather sofa and flip on the television. I want to distract myself from these thoughts of self-pity.

***

Krycek's POV

When I open my eyes, sunlight is blaring through the windows. Walter and I are a tangle of limbs. I glance around for Fox. He isn't in bed with us. Knowing Fox, he's probably up attending to the kids already.

"Walter, wake up." I shake him, we're supposed to be in D.C. by noon.

"Whatimesit," he mutters.

"Ten o'clock. We have just enough time to shower, dress, and pack." I slap his buttock as I climb out of bed.

***

Mulder's POV

I watch Walter's and Alex's helicopter take off from Ari's balcony. I came down here after Shinji told me that Jason Duffy had passed away two weeks ago. So I didn't see my husbands this morning before they left...not that I thought they'd give a damn.

I lean up against the railing gazing at their helicopter. Ari is inside attending to his two-year-old daughter.

"Mulder, what's wrong? Are you angry with Walter and Alex?" Shinji asks, shivering in the doorway.

Shinji has been my best friend for years. He knows me so well. I shrug my shoulders. "They're more interested in each other than me. I slept in my office last night and they didn't even care."

"That can't be true."

"It is." I watch the helicopter disappear off in the distance. "I still love them, Shin, I just need to get used to the fact that their love for me isn't as strong as their love for each other."

"I think you're making too much out of this. They just decided to finally get married...they have a lot on their minds that's all."

"I suppose you might be right," I say softly. "It was just that yesterday I felt like I was intruding on them."

Ari appears in the doorway. "Mulder, would you get your ass in here. It's freezing outside."

"I didn't notice," I say, stepping back inside.

Ari drapes his arm over my shoulder. "I've made us some hot tea. Don't worry about Walter and Alex, it will work out. If it doesn't you can move in with me," he teases.

I wonder how much of Shinji's and my conversation he overheard. "I'm supposed to be comforting you, Ari. I'm really sorry I wasn't awake to be here for you when Jason passed away."

"I wish you could have been here too, but I had Shinji and Hans to fall back on."

"Do you know what you're going to do?" I ask.

"Continue as I have been. I don't intend to search for a new husband to replace my Jason." Ari smiles at me as he pours us a cup of tea. "There is only one man I would even consider marrying and he's already taken."

I ignore the pass. Ari has been flirting with me for years. "Ari, if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Mulder."

***

Two Days Later  
Crystal Palace  
Monday, January 28, 2018

Mulder's POV

"Hi, Mulder."

I look up from the stack of reports I'm going over as Gabriel Hunter enters my FBI office. "Hi, Gabriel."

"It's rather quiet around here since Alex quit," Gabriel says.

I set the folder aside and give him my full attention. Alex never told me he quit. I didn't find out until I showed up at work this morning and found his stuff missing from our office. He must have decided that he preferred working with Walter. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Mulder, I'm worried about you. You can't keep putting yourself under this type of pressure and stress. Now that Alex has quit, maybe you should think about quitting too."

"I'm fine. I haven't been here since Walter, our sons, and I were abducted in December." I glance around my cluttered office. "I can't quit, this job is the only thing I have left that defines who I am outside my family."

"Mulder, you're more important than this job." Gabriel picks up the case file. "Let's face it, you weren't doing too good last time you were working on this case. At least you've put on a some weight since then."

"Gabriel, I'm pregnant...I spent the last month sleeping and regaining the weight I lost." It is one of the affects of an immortal's healing sleep after becoming pregnant. "Besides, I can't jog anymore and I've been forcing myself to eat better...even if I don't feel like it."

I look down at the photographs of twenty-five boys ages six to ten that were abducted from their homes over the past three years. The boys were conceived by using of the stored ovum and their father's sperm. Then they were grown to term in the growth cylinders. "I need to find out who's taking them, Gabriel. Their families are suffering...."

"Mulder, just try to take it easy. If you need help ask. Don't do everything yourself. I'm here for you as are every FBI agent."

I look up at him, feeling not so alone as I had been an hour earlier. "I will. Thanks."

***

Two Days Later  
Crystal Palace  
Wednesday, January 31, 2018

Skinner's POV

I watch the island come into view. Alex and I both miss Fox dearly and are looking forward to being home with him.

When we land I scan the palace for him. I frown. Fox doesn't seem to be inside. I scan the island and come up blank.

"Fox isn't on the island," I say.

Alex looks at me with concern. "Where is he?"

I contact General Kline telepathically. *Clay, where's Fox?*

*He's in Philadelphia.*

*What's he doing in Philadelphia?* I'm getting angry. Fox knows he's supposed to talk to me first before he leaves the island.

*Working on a case.*

*How many sorcerers did you send with him?*

*Twenty-four. Gabriel Hunter also accompanied him.*

I relax a little at the news that Gabriel is with him. *When did he leave?*

*Three hours ago.*

I frown. Fox knew we were due back at noon. What could have been so urgent that he couldn't wait three hours?

"Walter, what's going on?" Alex's voice is tinged with panic.

"Fox has gone to Philadelphia on a case."

"Why didn't he call us?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." I'm angry, Fox shouldn't be leaving the island without me being with him. Not while he is pregnant with my child. What was he thinking?

Alex and I make it back up to our apartment. Our daughters and their nannies greet us.

"How was your vacation, Dads?" Hope asks.

"It was fun. We missed all of you," Alex says.

"Where's Arman?" I ask.

"He's with Sergei and Kat downstairs visiting Ari," our daughter's nanny says.

"Alex, I'm going to call Fox," I say, heading toward Fox's home office.

"Walter, control your temper," Alex calls after me.

***

Philadelphia  
Wednesday, January 31, 2018

Mulder's POV

I look out the window of the truck as we drive through heart of Philadelphia. The city hasn't changed much in the nineteen years since our world was forever altered. The people have changed. It's still so strange seeing only men on the street. I've gotten used to my life on the island where dozens of females that survived the alien attack took up residence for the protection the island affords them.

Another thing that has changed is the number of Neanderthals still living. Since their life span is less than fifty years, all of those that mutated while in their thirties are now dead. No babies with the n'thral gene have been allowed to be gestated using the growth cylinders.

Gabriel's cell phone rings, pulling me from my thoughts. I know it's Walter. I intentionally left my phone at home. I listen to Gabriel talk quietly to my husband for a couple of minutes before handing me the phone.

"Walter, I hope you and Alex had a nice vacation," I say, trying for pleasant but sounding bitter.

"I told Gabriel to bring you home, but he's refused. He says it's your decision to make." I could hear Walter trying to control his temper. "Fox, you agreed never to leave the island without talking to me first."

"Walter, I didn't want to intrude on your vacation. Besides, if you really gave a damn about me, you would have called me, just once, over the last five days to find out how I was doing." I take a deep breath and ramble on quickly. "Look, I'll be home once I track down some leads on this case. Bye." I disconnect not giving him a chance to continue the argument and toss the cell phone out the window of the truck.

"Mulder, was that necessary?" Gabriel asks.

"You're a sorcerer, you can zap yourself a new phone."

"No, I mean antagonizing Walter. He loves you and is only worried about your safety."

"I've been having my doubts lately whether he really loves me," I say quietly and instantly regret it as movements in the backseat make me aware of the two sorcerers in the truck with us.

"You know he does. Stop making a mountain out of a mole hill." Gabriel stops in front of the warehouse. Five other trucks pull up beside ours.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. My emotions tend to get overwrought when I'm pregnant." I climb out of the truck, my long black overcoat hugging my body as a cold wind whips around us. I know everyone's eyes are on me as I run my fingers through my long hair. I'm so used to their stares that it no longer bothers me.

"What are we looking for, Mulder?" Gabriel asks.

"Documents...anything that will show us where these boys have been taken and by whom." We enter the warehouse and the men split-up with Gabriel staying close by my side.

"You still amaze me, Mulder. All of the FBI sorcerers and clairvoyants working on this case couldn't come up with a lead this solid."

I smile at him, feeling satisfaction for the first time in months. We start boxing up all the papers and digital media we can find. We're going to take it back to the field office and go through it carefully.

***

Skinner's POV

I can't believe he hung up on me. Fox can be so selfish at times.

"Walter, did you speak to Fox?" Alex asks from the doorway.

"Yeah. He'll be back as soon as he finishes checking some leads on some case he's working on."

Alex frowns. "I shouldn't have quit the FBI. Fox needs me, what was I thinking?"

"He has Gabriel and two dozen sorcerers to protect him." I place my hands on Alex's shoulders and gaze into his eyes. "Alex, after we were abducted in December, it became clear to me that you were indispensable in taking my place as King. I want you to be able to co-rule with me, and anytime I have to leave for a long period of time, I want you to rule in my stead."

"Walter, what about Fox?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I'm co-ruling with you what about him?"

"I don't think any of my cabinet would take him seriously. Alex, you're more menacing than Fox can ever hope to be." I smile at him. "You scared the hell out of my cabinet in my absence and gained their respect."

"I suppose you're right." Alex sighs, "I was looking forward to Fox being here for us when we got back. It's been weeks since we've made love to him. I can't believe he put his job ahead of us."

"Neither can I."

***

Philadelphia  
Friday, February 2, 2018

Mulder's POV

We found the location of where the boys had been taken in one simple shipping receipt. The location is outside of New America in the deserts of Sedona, Arizona. I nervously hold the phone as I dial Walter's number. I haven't spoken to him since I hung up on him two days ago. I've spoken to our kids and Alex since then, each calling me at my hotel room.

"Fox, are you coming home now?" Walter answers, speaking softly.

"I need to go to Sedona--"

"No. I've allowed you to stay in Philadelphia, but I'm not about to allow you to travel into zones beyond my rule."

"Walter, I--"

"Dammit, Fox, NO! You're pregnant with my child and I'm not allowing you to place our baby in harm's way."

I look out the window and clutch the receiver tighter. He's concerned about the baby I'm carrying. When was the last time he told me or showed me how much he loved me? December after those men raped me. I steel my resolve. "Walter, I've been working on this case for over a year. How can you expect me to stand by and do nothing?"

"Look, Fox, you found them, let the FBI's rescue task force bring them home." Walter sighs, "Babe, come home, I need you here. There's nothing you can do in Sedona that other FBI agents can't do."

I know he's right. I'd probably only be in their way, but I want to be there for those boys. I still don't know why they were taken, so I fear the worse. "Walter, I need to go to Sedona. If you're worried...about our baby, you can come with me."

"Fox, I'm needed here and so are you! I'm ordering my men to bring you back."

"Don't do this, Walter."

"Fox, Mani has been crying for you since yesterday. How can you stay away from him?"

That got my attention as well as my guilt. "Okay, Walter, you win, I'm coming home." I hang up and lay on the bed.

***

Monday, February 5, 2018

Krycek's POV

Fox has been quiet the last three days, spending long hours in his office on the phone with FBI agents in Sedona. All twenty-five boys have been recovered in excellent health. The men who had taken them wanted sons but were too poor to afford the astronomical prices the reproductive clinics charge for gestating a baby in a growth cylinder. Walter and I are looking into this problem.

I know Fox is relieved. He had feared some sex pervert had taken the boys. I look through the ceiling-to-floor fish aquarium from my home office into Fox's office. I can see him standing in front of the windows looking outside. I don't understand why he's being so quiet and withdrawn.

Walter says he's pouting over not being allowed to go to Sedona. If we leave him alone he'll come to his senses in a few days.

I walk through the tunnel in the aquarium that connects our two offices. Fox is still standing silently staring out his window. I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his lean body. He tenses then relaxes.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask softly.

"About what happened to me in December. I need to deal with it...with them."

I close my eyes and hold him tighter. Walter and I don't want to deal with his six hundred and fifty daughters until after our wedding. "Fox, let's not think about this now. Walter and I will help you deal with them later." I kiss his neck. "It's been weeks since we've made love...."

Fox pulls out of my arms and turns to face me. His eyes flash with anger. "Whose fault is that? You and Walter make me feel like I'm intruding on your private love nest. You never did tell me why you moved me to the guestroom."

I didn't know he felt that way. "We moved you because I accidentally gave you a black eye and a bloody lip when I landed on you during sex. We were worried that we might have hurt the baby." I see the uncertainty in his beautiful chameleon eyes. "Fox, we never meant to make you feel unwanted. Let me make it up to you."

I move closer and tilt my head to kiss him, pausing only a second to read his response. He closes his eyes, lips parting slightly--waiting. I smile as I move in to devour him. Fox's arms go around my back, bringing our bodies closer together.

I breathe in the arousing scent of him as I tear at his clothing--desperate to feel his warm flesh against mine. Fox's deft fingers quickly unzip my pants, pushing them down my thighs then he grasps my shaft. Oh God, his fingers feel so good. I rip his T-shirt as I toe off my shoes and step out of my pants.

Fox chuckles, pushing away so he can remove the torn T-shirt and strip off his pants. "I bet at times like this you wish you still had your powers."

"No. I enjoy ripping your clothes off." I move close again and pinch his full rosy nipples.

I get the satisfying moan from him and his cock swells with arousal.

I lean forward and nibble on his right nipple. The flesh hardens against my lips. "Like that, baby?"

"Fuck yeah," Fox purrs, lacing his fingers through my hair.

I clutch his buttocks as I attack the other nipple. My dick is leaking, wanting to be inside him. While I enjoy fucking Walter, it doesn't come close to how I feel when I'm fucking my beautiful Fox.

Fox pushes me away and drops to his knees. His hands circle the back my thighs as he licks around the head of my cock. He slowly takes more of me into his mouth as his hands stroke up over my ass in a loving caress.

I can't help but push forward, wanting more of myself inside of that talented mouth. So hot. So good.

Fox hums as he continues to suck me hungrily. The vibration sends shivers throughout my body. I hold his head as I thrust into his mouth. I vaguely hear the door open and close, and the lock being engaged.

I look at Walter through heavy lids as he appears behind Fox. He kneels and starts kissing Fox's neck and caressing his flesh. I gaze into Walter's deep brown eyes as he looks up at me and grins. He pushes Fox's thighs further apart. I continue to thrust into our lover's mouth as Walter places the head of his large cock against Fox's anus. Fox pauses sucking me as Walter thrusts into him. He moans. My fingers clutch his long hair holding him against my cock. I time my thrusts with Walter's.

Fox snakes his hand down to his cock but Walter slaps it away. "Not this time, babe."

I hear Fox's muffled curses around my shaft as he struggles. He quiets as Walter takes his cock in a firm grip and starts jerking him off. I wonder if Fox thought Walter was going to let him hang without getting his rocks off.

It didn't take long before Fox's semen is splattering against my leg. I thrust once more down his throat and come, pulling back slightly so my semen splatters over his tongue. I finally pull out of his mouth and sink to my knees, kissing Fox deeply as Walter continues to thrust into him. We have him sandwiched between us as we kiss over his shoulder.

Fox's arms are around me and his head is resting on my shoulder. He whimpers as Walter finally fills him. We stay holding each other for several moments, until Walter finally pulls out and kisses the side of Fox's mouth.

"Thanks, Fox." Walter stands and tucks himself back in. "C'mon, Alex, we're needed downstairs."

"Give me a chance to get dressed." I climb to my feet, reaching for my pants. I'm sticky and smell of sex. "Walter, can you zap me clean?"

"Sure, Alex."

Less than a second later I'm not only clean, but also completely dressed. I grin at Walter. "Thanks."

Fox is still on his knees, on the floor, with his butt resting on his ankles. I lean down and I kiss him softly. "We'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, sure," he says, grabbing his torn T-shirt.

"Fox, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Alex," Walter calls from the doorway.

I walk over to him and glance back at Fox who is making no move to get up. Walter's arm goes around my waist as we walk down the hallway toward the elevators. I make a promise to myself not to work too late tonight.

***

Mulder's POV

I'm feeling like nothing more than a come dump. Walter's semen is leaking out of my anus and down my ankles. My throat is raw from Alex's cock. After weeks of not having sex with me, when they finally do there is no cuddling afterward, and no overt show of affection. Just a simple kiss, a thank you, and they're off to more important matters with each other.

I struggle to my feet and pick up my jeans and shoes on my way to the bathroom. I set them on the counter then turn on the shower and step under the hot spray. Standing with the water pounding down on me, I let the tears I've been holding inside fall freely.

"Dad, are you all right?"

Hunter is standing outside the shower looking at me.

I shake my head. "No."

He quickly turns off the water then steps inside and hugs me. "It's okay, Dad. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

I pull away and grab a towel to dry myself. "No...it's between your fathers and me."

Hunter crosses his arms. "What did they do?"

I smile weakly as I pull back on my clothes, minus the ruined T-shirt. "Hunter, it's not so much what they did as what they haven't done." How can I tell him that sometimes people who've been married for a long time just lose the love they once had?

"Dad, they're just acting like love sick jerks because they're getting married. We've all noticed."

"Don't call your Dads jerks, Hunter." I hug him. "It doesn't matter."

His green eyes flash angrily. "It does matter if you're sad. Do you want me to read them the riot act?"

I sigh, wondering where he picked up that old term. "Thank you for being concerned, but let me handle this."

***

Two Days Later  
Wednesday, February 7, 2018

Skinner's POV

I'm starting to worry about Fox. He's been unusually quiet lately. Even when we made love last night he seemed withdrawn from the act.

Alex shuts my office door and crosses the space to my desk. He sits on my lap and kisses me.

"What's that for?"

"Because I love you." His fingers stroke over my scalp and he hesitantly says, "I think we should postpone our wedding."

"Alex, we've been planning this for weeks."

"I just feel uncomfortable getting married right now."

"Why?"

"Fox."

"Has he said something to you?"

"No. That's the problem, he's not saying much of anything."

I frown. "Okay, I think it's about time we had a long talk with him."

I concentrate until I locate him across the palace in his office at the FBI. I use my powers to teleport him to my office.

I realize too late that I should have teleported the chair he was sitting on as he lands on his ass and sprawls out on the floor.

His hand goes to his belly as he climbs shakily to his feet. "How fucking dare you teleport me here! You could have injured our baby!"

Alex stands as I leap to my feet and run over to Fox. I was so concerned about Alex's and my wedding that I completely forgot he is pregnant.

"I'm sorry, Fox. I forgot." I take his arm to lead him to a chair.

Fox pushes me away as he goes to sit on the sofa. "What the hell was so important that you couldn't wait the time it would have taken me to walk over here?"

I walk over to the sofa and stare down at him. "Look, I want to know what's going on with you. You've been in a pissy mood ever since I wouldn't allow you to go to Sedona. How long is this attitude going to last?"

"Attitude? Is that what you think I have?"

"Then what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

How can I force him to talk when he doesn't want to? I could use my powers to make him tell us what's bothering him...but he'd never forgive me if I did that. "Fox, Alex wants to cancel our wedding because of how you've been acting."

Fox frowns and looks at Alex. "I don't want you canceling your wedding. You love Walter and he loves you. I'm happy that you finally decided to get married." Fox looks back at me. I can't read his expression. "Walter, I'm sorry if I've caused any friction between you and Alex, I never meant to." He sifts uncomfortably and stands. "I have a meeting in twenty minutes, so if we're through discussing my attitude I need to get back." He walks toward the door.

I don't stop him. His words to Alex and apology are adequate for now. I do want to resolve what is causing him to be so unhappy.

Alex calls out to him. "Fox, we're making pizza tonight with the kids. Don't work too late."

***

Wednesday, February 7, 2018

Mulder's POV

I don't know what I did to cause Alex to rethink marrying Walter. Just because I'm unhappy I don't want to ruin their plans to wed. They're perfect together. I resolve to put on a cheerful face around them.

I sink sadly into my chair. Why am I feeling so unloved? I know my kids love me and deep down I know Walter and Alex still love me.

"Mulder, you have a certified letter."

I look up at Agent Sam Murphy and the courier standing beside him. Murphy has been my personal assistant for a week now.

"Thanks, Murphy." I sign for the envelope. It's from some attorney, I don't recognize the name.

After they leave, I open the envelope and read the document inside. My whole world crashes and burns as the words sink in.

After my heart stops racing, my mind takes charge over from my emotions. I need to find out if what this document claims is true. I pick up the phone and call Byers.

"John Byers."

"Byers, it's Mulder. I need to speak to you in private can you come down to my office?"

"Sure, Mulder. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

I stand and walk over to my window, uncertain about what I'm going to do if what the document claims is true. One thing I know, I can't allow its contents to stand in the way of Walter and Alex getting married.

"Mulder."

I glance over at Byers standing in my doorway. Time has been good to him. He's become more distinguished with age.

"Come in, John. I need your help."

"I'm surprised, Mulder. I'm only human. Why didn't you call Frohike or--"

"No. I don't want clairvoyants or sorcerers involved in this...I-I don't trust them. I trust you and Langly." I can see the disbelief on Byers' face.

"How can you expect to keep this from Frohike?" Byers asks.

"He's not omnipresent." I smile. "Besides he has enough trouble trying to keep up with all of the kids he, Hans, and Gabriel have had over the last sixteen years."

"You have me curious, Mulder. Tell me what you need?"

I hand him the envelope and stand quietly while he reads its contents. He looks ill when he finishes.

"John, I need you to find out if there is any truth to what that document claims."

He swallows. "Mulder, what will you do if there is?"

"I don't know." I feel completely drained and sad. "John, I'm little more than a prisoner within our country. There's not much I can do...at least not openly."

Byers hugs me, which takes me by surprise, since he's not given to open displays of affection. "Hang in there, Mulder. I'll try to get answers for you as quickly as possible."

"Thanks, John."

***

Deep Space  
Planet Empyrean

King Xowolfe's POV

My plan is working. I've driven a wedge between Xofox and his human mates. It took my servant years to find a human sorcerer within the Crystal Palace willing to betray his people for the promise of power and an immortal mate. The sorcerer has planted a device inside the palace that is attuned to Xofox's DNA and is programmed to affect the chemicals within his brain, causing feelings of distrust for his mates. It also interferes with the bond that exists between them, causing the human King and his Prince to be less enthralled with Xofox. The device can still affect the victim for a few days if they're out of its direct vicinity. Unfortunately the device only has a life span of one Earth month and will be reaching its end in a little more than a week. I cannot chance sending another through the portal this soon. I'm hoping the wedge that is driven between them will be too strong to be broken once the device no longer affects them.

I review the holograms my servant has brought back through the portal connecting Earth with Empyrean. The portal has only been used ten times since I failed to abduct my mate after begetting him with my child. The humans have been searching for it ever since. I cannot risk them finding the portal until my fleet reaches Earth. It's my only link to Xofox and our daughter.

The hologram shows my beautiful mate. He is sitting surrounded by his human children and our beautiful daughter. I must admit that I did not care for these young humans, but watching my mate interact with them over the years made me realize that I cannot kill them when I come to claim him, our daughter, and his three immortal sons. No more than I can kill our daughter. My biggest problem concerns Xofox's immortal mate Alex. I do not want him near my mate, but he is too valuable to leave behind. His ability to procreate male immortals with Xofox makes him priceless.

***

Sunday, February 11, 2018

Skinner's POV

It's been four days since I talked to Fox in my office. He seems to have gotten over whatever was bothering him. He's been more cheerful and even playful in bed. I still have a problem with the long hours he's working at the FBI. Alex and I have discussed ways of convincing him to quit, but haven't come up with anything that would work.

I find Fox in the entertainment room with our kids. They're watching an old movie. It takes me a moment to figure out that it is 'A League of Their Own'. Showing old movies and television shows that heavily feature women have been discouraged in recent years. Since most men and boys will never have a woman in their lives, community leaders felt it was better that they aren't deluded, hoping for something that will never be, at least not in their lifetime. I look at our daughters watching the movie with rapt attention. Arman is playing on the floor, not the slightest bit interested in the movie.

"Mind if I join you, Fox?"

Fox smiles at me. "No."

Nadia looks at me. "Dad Fox is going to teach us how to play baseball this spring."

"Really?" I squeeze into the space between Fox and the arm of the sofa. He scoots over slightly to allow me to fit.

"Yes. It looks like great fun," Angelique says.

"What position do you want to play?"

"Left field."

I look at her wings as I snake an arm around Fox's back. "Don't you think you have an unfair advantage?"

"Well, yeah. Why do you think I want to play left field?" Angelique says.

Fox chuckles. "We'll be rotating positions, Angel."

It occurs to me as I sit with Fox's warm body pressed against mine that we haven't been alone since he woke up over two weeks ago. Alex is down in the village having lunch with Nicky, Hunter, and Gawain. I lean over and whisper in Fox's ear. "Why don't we go to our bedroom?"

Fox smiles sweetly at me and says softly, "Can't, I'm spending this afternoon with our daughters." His eyes drift down to the obvious bulge in my pants. "Don't worry I'm sure Alex will be home soon to take care of that for you."

"Maybe I want you to take care of it for me," I say, my arm tightening around his body.

"Maybe I'm not in the mood right now."

"You're always in the mood."

Fox doesn't respond. He turns his attention back to the television.

I look at our daughters, thankfully they are too engrossed in the movie to be paying attention to us. Still I switch to telepathy to talk to Fox. *I thought you were over sulking.*

*Walter, stay out of my head.*

*No. Tell me what's wrong.*

*I shouldn't have to tell you what's wrong!*

He can be so infuriating. *Fine. Keep it to yourself!* I stand and stalk out of the room. I should have gone to lunch with Alex.

***

Five days later  
Northern Minnesota  
Friday, February 16, 2018

Mulder's POV

I feel shell-shocked as I walk up and down row after row of growth cylinders. Each contains a tiny embryo--my daughter. I needed to see them by myself, before they were born. It will be a little over three months from now. Five months is all that is needed to grow a baby to term in these cylinders. How can I possibly take care of them all? I sink to my knees in the middle of one aisle and cry at the realization that I can't. Not and give my birth children the love and care they require. My emotions have been in turmoil since I awoke from my month-long sleep. I don't understand what is wrong with me.

I wipe at my eyes as I settle into a seated position crossing my legs. Walter is going to be furious with me. I came back to the mines in Northern Minnesota without his knowledge. I frown at that thought. We don't have many rules, but Walter always demands to know where I am at all times. But it is unlikely he will find out about my trip anytime soon, he and Alex are on their honeymoon.

Then again, I'm not sure I care what Walter thinks. I finger the letter in my pocket. It was sent to me from Major James Conan's lawyer. At first I didn't want to believe what it claimed, but over the last few days Byers investigated its contents and found out yesterday, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that it was all true. Walter had gone along with sabotaging the research being done into stopping an immortal's compulsions to become pregnant. How could he do that to us?

I remember back two days. Alex was pacing in our bedroom. He had changed his mind, deciding it was ludicrous and immoral for him to be marrying his half-brother. Maybe he was right. At the time, I thought he was overreacting. Looking back, I'm not too sure. Looking out over the rows of cylinders, I'm no longer sure if anything we've done is moral. Did we have the right to bring any children into this world knowing that the Earth was heading toward an intergalactic war?

I've been feeling so alone and anxious lately. Even before Conan's lawyer sent me the letter. Walter and Alex has been flaunting their love for each other, while treating me as an object to be used for their gratification but nothing else. I know my hormones have something to do with my emotions but not everything. I touch my belly it's still too soon to feel the life growing inside me. I frown, wondering what I did to make Walter stop loving me.

My guards are waiting to take me back, but I'm not ready go just yet. I close my eyes and listen to the gurgling of the cylinders. They sound surprisingly like my aquarium. My thoughts return to Alex and listening to him stumble over his words in panic.

"Fox, you don't understand...I don't...I can't...I want...."

I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him firmly as he struggles. I love the tautness of muscles under his undershirt as I caress his back while whispering in his ear. "Walter loves you. You love Walter. This marriage is celebration of your love for each other."

"I-I don't want to lose the rest of my freedom."

I pull away and stare at him. Then I look down at the two rings on my finger. It had been nagging at me for weeks. "Did you lose your freedom when you married me?"

"That was different, Fox. You weren't a sorcerer--"

"No, but you were! Was marrying me a way for you to own me?"

"No, absolutely not! I married you because I loved you!"

"Then what is the difference between marrying me and marrying Walter?"

"He's my half-brother. I think it might be tempting fate for us to marry. Fox, Walter already controls so much of our lives...I don't want him to have any more control over me."

I sigh. I can understand this all too well. "You have three hours to decide, Alex. Walter is downstairs and your guests have started to arrive."

"You're not going to try to talk me into it?"

"No. It's not my place." I touch his face, my fingers lingering on his freshly shaven cheek. "Alex, only you can make this decision."

"I don't know if I can make this decision alone." Alex continues pacing, after several minutes, before he heads for the closet where his tuxedo hangs. "I don't want to hurt him."

"You're not marrying him out of pity--"

"No I'm marrying him because I love him."

"Mulder?"

I open my eyes and look up at Gabriel Hunter. He's staring down at me with concern. I smile reassuringly. "Gabriel." I look into his eyes, then back down the row of growth cylinders. "When did my life go so wrong?"

"Isn't it a little late to regret your life, Mulder?"

He's always frank.

"What am I going to do with six hundred and fifty new daughters? I can't take care of all of them," I say.

"Didn't Walter tell you?"

I look up at him in confusion. "Tell me what?"

"He's having a facility built outside of Baltimore. The girls will be raised and protected there."

At my stunned expression, Gabriel kneels in front of me. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I thought he would have talked to you about it."

"M-Maybe he forgot. I was asleep for four weeks...." I sound pathetic. I know I'm making excuses for my lover. It's just that Walter and Alex doesn't seem to care about me. They prefer each other's company to mine. Why Walter didn't tell me about this facility in Baltimore, causes a slow anger to build inside of me.

"That's probably it. He and Alex decided on it a couple weeks after you were asleep."

"Alex knew, too?" My stomach drops as a sense of deja vu washes over me. I thought we'd gotten beyond them making decisions for me.

"Mulder, are you all right?"

"Am I all right?" I climb shakily to my feet and glare at him. "Hell no! My two selfish lovers decide to build an institution to lock up my daughters without even bothering to discuss it with me first. Who the fucking hell do they think they are?" I wave my hand at the cylinders. "This is my decision to make! Not theirs!"

"Mulder, you're overreacting."

"Would you keep a decision like this from Hans?"

"No...but I'm sure Walter and Alex have a good reason for not discussing it with you yet."

"I can't think of one." I hold my head high and storm toward the exit. I hear Gabriel swear as he rushes after me.

***

New York City  
Friday, February 16, 2018

Krycek's POV

I arch off the bed screaming Walter's name as I come in his mouth. Sighing, I relax on the soft mattress as Walter kisses his way up my body. I feel embarrassed about almost backing out of the wedding. There was nothing to fear, my life didn't end, and Walter didn't start treating me differently. We're still equals.

"Hmm, Walter, we've been locked in this room making love for the last two days. Maybe we should take a break and call home," I say as Walter starts nibbling on my ear.

"No, Alex. This is our time together. No kids, no Fox, no problems to distract us." His mouth ends up over mine, licking and sucking on my lips, his tongue seeking entry.

I kiss him back hungrily, all thoughts of calling home melting away.

***

Mulder's POV

I stare listlessly out the helicopter window as the dark land passes beneath us. The moon is full and the stars shimmer brightly. I can't help the tears that roll down my cheeks. I feel foolish, so I try to distract myself by thinking of Walter's and Alex's wedding on Valentine's Day. They both looked so handsome dressed in black tuxedos as they stood side-by-side. General Clay Kline was Walter's best man and stood to his left, while Rory MacIver, Alex's best man stood to Alex's right. I sat in the front row with our children.

I felt proud at the time, even while knowing their love for each other was deeper than their feelings for me. My lovers looked so perfect together--tall and proud. It suddenly hits me as I think back...they have something that my relationship with them lacks--mutual respect. I look down at my wedding rings and slowly slip them off, placing them in my pocket.

Gabriel's voice cuts through my grief. "Mulder, don't do this. Take some time to think things through. Talk to Walter and Alex."

"Gabriel, what's there to think through? I've been blinded by love for years and never realized how little my feelings meant to my lovers. I've given too much of myself to them...now I need to reclaim what I've lost. I need my self-respect back."

"You can't just leave. You have responsibilities, you're pregnant."

"I won't be going far. I still have my job at the FBI and I'll never leave my children."

"Mulder, just talk to Walter and Alex first. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for them not discussing this with you."

"It's been three weeks since I woke up. They could have discussed it at any time." I look into Gabriel's blue eyes and say softly, "I know all about the research into eliminating immortal's compulsions being sabotaged. I also know the roll you and the other sorcerers played in it, and the part Walter had." I see Gabriel flinch and knew I scored a direct hit.

"How long have you known?"

"A week...but not for certain until yesterday. Conan's lawyer sent me a letter." I look back out the window as the lights of the palace come into view.

"Now you want to leave Walter because of that. What about Alex?"

"I don't want to leave them...I have to leave them. I can't allow Walter and Alex to have such little respect for me." I reach out and touch Gabriel hand. "Don't worry. they have each other. I doubt they'll miss me for long."

"Mulder, what about you?"

"I'm used to being alone," I say without much conviction. The pain I'm feeling is already too intense to bear. "With the new anti-withdrawal drugs I don't need a sorcerer to service me. I'm pregnant so it will be at least another seven years before I'll have to worry about that again. It should work out."

"Where will you go? What about your children?"

"I might move to a cottage on the island or to one of the other floors in the tower. The sixteenth floor is still unoccupied. Or maybe I'll ask Ari if I can move in with him," I say. I've spent a lot of time with Ari after I woke up just talking to him. I don't have sexual feelings for the Australian immortal. I can't imagine being attracted to anyone other than Walter and Alex.

***

Crystal Palace  
Monday, February 19, 2018

Skinner's POV

Fox isn't home to greet us as we walk off the elevator into our apartment. The kids are waiting for us. I hug our youngest daughters and Gawain. The older kids hang back. I look around for Arman. He isn't with them.

"What's wrong?" I ask, standing.

Alex looks up from where he's kneeling hugging the triplets.

"Daddy Fox moved out and took Mani with him," Regan says.

"What?" I'm too stunned to say anything else. I turn and run down the hallway to our bedroom. I wouldn't put it past our kids to be playing a joke on us.

I open Fox's closet door. All of his clothes are gone. I can't believe he would have just left. At first I fear he might have been taken. I scan the palace. It doesn't take long for me to locate him. I look at Alex's anxious face. He followed me to the bedroom. "Fox has moved down to the sixteenth floor. He's blocking me from communicating with him." I look over toward the doorway where Sergei and Kaylie are standing watching us.

"Dad, how was your honeymoon?" Sergei finally asks.

I just stare at him until he blushes and shuffles his large feet. "Sergei, did your Dad Fox tell you why he left?" My irritation with Fox is growing stronger. How could he just abandon our kids?

Kaylie glares at me. "He said it was between the three of you! And, Dad, don't worry, he didn't desert us. He was with us the whole time until your helicopter landed."

My daughter knows something, but she's not talking. I doubt Fox would have told her anything important. It is more likely Kaylie read his thoughts or emotions. It might explain why she's so angry.

I should just storm downstairs and drag Fox back home, but without knowing why he left it might only make matters worse.

"Walter, why would he leave us?" Alex asks.

I look into his dazed eyes. "I don't know."

Alex shakes his head and walks over to the window. "We weren't very attentive to him since he awoke from his sleep. We were too busy with each other and planning our wedding, working together. I knew we should have called off our marriage."

"Maybe we should have," I say, agreeing for the first time.

Hunter stops in the doorway. He's carrying a duffel bag. "You're both way off. If I were Dad Fox I would have left you for not giving a damn about me after seven men had raped me. But that's not why he left." Hunter turns and says over his shoulder. "I'm moving downstairs with him."

"Hunter, get your butt back in here!" Alex shouts.

Hunter returns to the doorway with a look of defiance in his pretty face. "What now?"

"We want to know why Fox left. You know, so out with it!"

"Fine, he'll tell you eventually anyway. It wasn't enough that both of you totally ignored him while you slobbered over each other. You decided to lock up his six hundred and fifty daughters in an institution without talking to him about it."

I frown. I was planning to tell Fox after Alex and I returned from our honeymoon. I intentionally avoided the issue of his new daughters. I selfishly didn't want it to interfere with the plans Alex and I had made to marry. Damn, what was I thinking? Looking back, Fox should have been my first priority. I slam my fist against the wall, putting a hole in the plaster.

"Walter, I'm going downstairs to talk to Fox," Alex says.

"Alex, it's all my fault. I should have been more caring toward him, instead of being afraid it would somehow interfere with us getting married."

Alex sighs. "I wasn't any better. I never once asked him how he was feeling or if he wanted to talk about what happened to him."

***

Mulder's POV

I look up from the architectural drawings and blueprints as Walter and Alex walk into my new office. Mani is on the floor playing and looks up excitedly at them, dropping his truck he runs to greet them. Walter scoops him into his arms.

"Daddy! We moved!"

"Only temporarily, Mani," Walter says, meeting my eye then glaring at the two sorcerers standing beside me.

I look at the architects standing at the table. One is a handsome blonde with a goatee. He's slim and tall. The other is an older man with a muscular body and a bald head. The blueprints are for a large two thousand room mansion where my daughters will be raised.

"Gentlemen, you may leave. I'll stop by your office tomorrow and we can finalize these plans," I say.

"Thank you, Prince Fox. We look forward to working with you," the tall blonde sorcerer says, smiling.

The two sorcerers leave, giving my two angry ex-lovers a wide birth.

"Fox, we came to apologize," Walter says, walking to the desk and looking down at the blueprints. "What did those men want?"

"I've hired them to design the home where my daughters will be raised."

Walter frowns and sighs. "Alex and I already took care of that, Fox. I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier, but a lot was happening this past month."

I glare at him. He doesn't get it. "Walter, you and Alex have absolutely no right making this decision. The facility you were building is more of an institution than a home and Baltimore is too far for me to visit daily."

"Fox, you were sleeping and couldn't be consulted, I made the decision for us. It's what married couples do," Walter says.

"Why didn't you tell me when I woke up?" I watch Walter try to think of something to say.

"I was worried that it would interfere with me marrying Alex."

"Walter, how would my knowing about this facility fuck up your plans to marry Alex?"

"I-I knew we'd argue about it, then you'd pout, and....oh fuck. Fox, I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"You and Alex should have told me! You should have discussed it with me then left the final decision to me! It's one of the reasons I'm leaving. You both don't have any respect for me or my feelings."

"How can you say that! Fox, I respect you!" Alex says, stepping into my personal space.

I back away. "You wouldn't be making decisions for me or taking me for granted if you respected me."

"Please, don't be this way."

"Fox, how can we make this up to you?" Walter asks, setting Arman down.

I walk over to my desk and take the envelope from Conan's lawyer out of the drawer, passing it to Walter. "It's too late."

Walter's face turns white as he reads it. "I had no choice, Fox."

"You should have told me about it. We might have figured something out." I feel tired and angry. "People have been keeping secrets from me my whole life and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being taken for granted. I'm sick of not being shown respect."

"Walter, what's going on?" Alex asks.

I watch Walter squirm. I do not intend to tell Alex what is in that letter. I'll leave that to Walter, if he has the guts.

"Hi, Mulder. Am I interrupting anything?" Shinji says, standing nervously in the doorway with his suitcase and two youngest children at his side.

"Shin, what's going on?" Fox asks.

"I left Rory and Kazuo. I'm hoping you'll let us move down here with you."

"Of course you can." I can tell he's upset and trying hard not to cry in front of Walter and Alex. I hurry over to him and he collapses in my arms sobbing.

"Guys, watch the children," I say, guiding Shinji out of the room and into one of the many bedrooms.

"I'm sorry, Mulder," Shinji says, pulling away and sitting on the bed.

I hand him a tissue. "Tell me what's going on?"

"I was talking to Hans and he told me about the document you gave Byers to verify."

I didn't have to ask him how Hans found out about it. Byers must have discussed it with Frohike.

"And you left Rory and Kazuo because of that?"

"Mulder, I spent years working on a cure for our compulsions. It never even occurred to me that Rory and Kazuo could have been sabotaging my experiments. How can I forgive them for that?"

I sit next to him. "I don't know, Shin."

***

End of chapter 5: Valentine's Day

Coming soon chapter 6

* * *

Life from the Ashes Series. Book 5 Generations  
by Jo B  
  
Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
Authors Notes: This is the fifth and final book in the series. The story is told from multiple POVs.  
Beta notes. Thanks Laurie, Nicole, and Demi-X for beta-reading and editing this chapter.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains references to male/male sex.  
Okay to Archive: please ask first.

* * *

Chapter 6

Painful Losses  
By Jo B

Sedona, Arizona  
Saturday, March 10, 2018

Mulder's POV

A crow caws overhead and swoops down on a dead squirrel lying in the road. I stroll down the concrete sidewalk with Frohike and Scully at my side. Scully is holding Arman's hand. Fanned out around us are the additional sorcerers that Walter had sent to Sedona when he found out I had come here five days ago. I brought my own force of sorcerers, including Gabriel, but for some reason Walter decided that wasn't enough. My sorcerers are conveniently out of sight, ready to respond to any hint of danger to my friends and son.

The reason I came here is a secret to everyone in town, except Scully and Frohike. Walter and Alex know; I sent them an email once I arrived, explaining my reasons for coming to this place outside of Walter's rule. I needed Scully with me for moral support and Frohike for his clairvoyant abilities. Most of Sedona's population is made up of humans. The Sheriff and his deputy are the only sorcerers for hundreds of miles. The Sedonian's hired them over a decade ago to defend their community from roaming bands of n'thrals. That threat is almost over, only a handful of n'thrals is still alive in Arizona.

At first the men in this peaceful community were standoffish. They didn't know what to make of my visit, and were fearful I had come to overturn the court's decision to drop the kidnapping charges against them. They became more open once they saw my three-year-old son and Scully. Most of the population is comprised of craftsmen, artists, and farmers. Over the past five days I've visited all of their shops, and toured the surrounding farms and ranches.

One thing that struck me about this community, other than the lack of children, is its self-sufficiency. They don't require outside aid for anything. They weave their own blankets, raise their own meat, grow their own vegetables, and receive their electricity from solar panels set up in the desert. The only thing they seem to purchase from the outside world is gasoline and diesel fuel.

We enter the only diner in town. It is packed with locals, but four men quickly stand and offer us their table.

"We are just leaving, y'all can have our table," Adam Thomas says.

"Thanks, Adam," I reply. He appears surprised that I remember his name. He shouldn't be, since I've come to learn all the names of the three thousand residents of his community. I know more about each of them than they know about each other.

They look longingly at Arman as I scoop him into my arms and deposit him into the booth. I slide in next to him as the busboy comes to clean the table. Scully and Frohike sit across from us.

"Are you sure about this, Mulder?" Scully asks for the umpteenth time.

"Yes. I think they will be happy here, and as Frohike can tell you none of the men in this community are pedophiles." It is the reason for our five-day visit. I spent time talking to each man while Frohike scanned their minds.

"What can I get ya?" The waiter is a young man in his early twenties. He would have been just a toddler when the world changed.

"Michael, my son and I will share the number 2 special and a large orange juice for both of us." Arman climbs onto my lap as Scully and Frohike place their orders.

"Daddy, can I have chocolate milk?"

I hug his small body. "Okay. Michael, can you switch one of the orange juices to chocolate milk?"

"No problem, sir."

"Do you think many men will come this afternoon?" Scully asks, glancing around the restaurant. All the men are watching us while pretending to be interested in anything but us.

"I think we will have a full house," I say. I've arranged with the city council to have a platform and microphone set up in the main square. It was the only place large enough to accommodate three thousand people. I expect that most will be curious to hear what I have to say.

"Mulder, don't you think you should talk to Walter and Alex about this first?" Scully asks.

"They already know why I am here, but this doesn't involve them."

"You're still married to them."

"I've filed for divorce. They're refusing to sign the papers."

Scully's voice softens. "Mulder, how have you been holding up?"

I gaze into the concerned depths of her warm blue eyes. "It's been hard. I'm not used to sleeping by myself. I remember all the mornings waking up with Walter and Alex's bodies wrapped around me." Tears well up in my eyes as I think back to the weeks before I left them, waking up cold on one end of the bed while Walter and Alex were snuggling in each other arms. I don't know what I did to cause them to treat me like that.

"Daddy, no cry."

"I'm not crying, Mani."

"I'm sorry, Mulder," Scully says.

"Don't be. Nothing good ever lasts forever."

Frohike, who has been uncharacteristically quiet, speaks up. "Mulder, they did act like assholes, but that doesn't mean they don't love you and aren't sorry for how they treated you."

I shake my head, knowing how raw my emotions are and not wanting to lose it in public. "Fro, I don't want to talk about them. Not here."

"Okay, Mulder, but when you're ready to talk we're here for you."

"Thanks." I swallow back the tears, hugging my son for comfort.

We eat our meal in silence. I don't have much of an appetite, so Mani ends up eating more of our breakfast than I do.

I think about my reason for being here. I know I'm doing the right thing no matter how painful it is. When I went over the plans for the mansion meant to house my six hundred and fifty daughters I realized how impossible it would be to hire competent employees to care for them all. Hope and Faith volunteered to be administrators, but I decided not to impose on them. The most practical solution was to find families willing to adopt the babies. It is only right that they are allowed to grow up with parents that will love and care for them.

"So, what are you going to do if they don't want to adopt them?" Scully asks.

I look around at the men in the diner and the way they keep looking at my son. "They will."

***

Crystal Palace  
Tuesday, March 10, 2018

Skinner's POV

"General, have your men triple-checked all of Sedona's citizens? I don't want anyone with a record of abuse or pedophilia to get their hands on one of Fox's babies." I am proud of Fox for deciding to put the babies up for adoption, even if he didn't involve Alex and me in the decision.

"Yes. My men couldn't find anything on them other than the kidnapping charges from the case Prince Fox broke."

"Good. Keep me informed if anything comes up." I wait for him to leave my office before turning on the live surveillance feed from Sedona. I watch Fox as he directs the setting up of two tables in front of a platform in the center of downtown Sedona. Already a large crowd is milling around.

"Walter, this is one of the reasons he left us."

I turn toward Alex's voice. He is standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. There is a look of disapproval on his beautiful face. He's finally started talking to me again after weeks of silence.

"I need to make sure he's safe."

"He took twenty sorcerers with him including Gabriel. You didn't have to send any more. He's being responsible."

"Alex, he took Arman and Scully with him, I consider that irresponsible."

"No. By taking Arman and Scully, Fox was showing the men of Sedona that he came in peace and from what we've seen it worked. The Sedonians opened their homes to them. If he had shown up with only twenty sorcerers at his side, his reception wouldn't have been so welcoming."

"Maybe you're right. I just can't help trying to protect him." I shut off the monitor and stand. I feel helpless to do anything else. "Do you want to get some lunch?"

Alex smiles softly. "Sure, Walter. Don't worry, Fox and Mani will be fine."

"I hope you're right."

***

Sedona, Arizona  
Saturday, March 10, 2018

Mulder's POV

I step up on the platform and look out over the huge crowd. I'm carrying Mani in my arms. I set him down on the platform and pick up the microphone.

I lick my lips nervously, staring out at all of the people giving me their total attention. The silence is deadening. I clear my throat then begin talking, "Thank you for coming today. I have come with a proposition for the people of Sedona. It is something that will benefit all of us. In two months, on May 10th, six hundred and fifty human female babies will be born. They are my daughters. I want them to have the love and care that only a family can give. So I am putting them up for adoption, and have decided to give your community the first chance to adopt them." An excited murmur races through the crowd. "On the tables up front are the adoption forms, if you are interested fill out the form. The only restriction I have is that they need to be adopted into two parent households. Do you have any questions?"

There's a moment of stunned silence before a hand raises in the middle of the crowd. I nod to the man.

"Sir, Bill and I are farmers, our farm is thirty miles from town. Is it possible to adopt more than one baby, so they can grow up together?"

I smile at the young couple. "Yes."

"Is this a real adoption? You won't come back and take them from us?"

"They will be yours, as long as you raise them with love and don't abuse them."

"Are they really healthy human females?"

"Yes."

"How will we get them?"

"Helicopters will deliver them to Sedona as soon as they are born. I suggest you prepare for their needs in advance. Infants require a lot of care." My hand goes unconsciously down to my belly.

"God bless you, Mr. Mulder. You're the answer to our prayers," an elderly man says. He is standing beside two younger men one of whom bears a striking resemblance to him.

"You're welcome, Mr. Simpson. If your son, James and his partner would like to start the line, the adoption forms are on the table. Fill them out and you will be notified by my assistant when your application has been approved."

I feel a sense of relief as the men hurry to form four lines at the tables. For once I know that I have made the right decision.

***

Tuesday, March 20, 2018

Mulder's POV

It's been ten days since my trip to Sedona. I am sitting on Arman's bed watching him as he sleeps. My son is sucking his thumb while hugging his teddy bear. I smile softly. Sitting here at his bedside has become a nightly ritual for me. He's given me the will to go on, when all I want to do is give up and die. The pain I feel at times can be so unbearable. So I spend hours in his room after he's fallen asleep just watching him and thinking about my life and my children's future. Arman looks so peaceful and innocent, he reminds me of better days. I know that he's unhappy that I left his dads. At first he thought this was a big adventure, now he misses living upstairs with them and his brothers and sisters. I don't know what to do. I only hope that he'll forget what it was like before....

Walter and Alex have tried to reconcile with me, but I've refused to listen to what they have to say. I've been too deeply hurt to allow them to talk their way back into my heart. I find myself going out of my way to avoid them because every time they're near the heat of their passion and beauty starts to defrost the ice around my heart. I cannot allow that to happen, if I do, I'll no longer have anything left of my pride. I refuse to be anything less than their equal, and until they start seeing me as such I will stand my ground.

I'll give Walter credit. He hasn't tried to use Arman against me. I half-expected him to demand that our son remain upstairs with him and Alex, but he hasn't. Why? I don't really know. Walter loves our children as much as Alex and me. I close my eyes. I'm crying again. When will the pain and loneliness go away?

I bend and kiss the top of my son's head. He continues sleeping peacefully as I stand and leave his room.

I walk down the hallway toward Shinji's lab. The lights are on under the door. I knock first before entering, not wanting to startle him. Shinji is typing on his computer. He looks tired.

"It's late, Shin, you should get some sleep."

"I'm so close, Mulder. I've been going back over all of my notes and I think I've isolated where Rory and Kazuo may have tampered with my experiments."

"Couldn't you just ask them?"

"I did, but neither could remember exactly what they did."

I roll my eyes. "Figures. Well, I'm going to hit the sack. Don't stay up too late."

"Don't worry about me. Unlike some immortals I'm not pregnant, and I'm going see that I stay that way," Shinji says, smirking.

I give him the finger before leaving the lab. He chuckles and goes back to his computer.

I don't head for my bedroom; I haven't slept there in weeks. Instead I head for my office. Once inside, I toe off my shoes and strip off my shirt, tossing it on the floor. I leave on my jeans and undershirt as I walk into the bathroom. The room is small and stark, unlike the beautiful bathroom I shared with Walter and Alex. The unwelcome memory of the times we bathed together comes into my thoughts. I splash cold water on my face, trying to get the image of my former lovers' beautiful bodies out of my thoughts. It is hard enough getting through the need for sex without them making it impossible. My body craves sex as much as it craves air. I reach for the thick vibrator that has been my soul companion since I left Walter and Alex over a month ago. No. My hand stops just shy from picking it up. I yearn for human contact...to be touched, stroked, held, kissed.

I brush my teeth and wash my face then I return to my office and turn on the television. I glance at the huge pile of mail on my desk. Since I left Walter and Alex I've received thousands of marriage proposals from around the world. Even King Gullbrand sent a gift along with declaring his love. It made my skin crawl. Some of the men proposing to me are the same ones making offers for Hunter's and Gawain's hands in marriage. I never felt less human and more like a piece of meat.

I lay on my sofa still dressed in my jeans and undershirt. The television drones on, but I don't bother to watch. I cover my eyes with my arm, as my other rests over the swell of my belly. According to Hope, Alex has gone in for his ultrasound and was delighted to find out he's having only one baby girl this time. I haven't gone in yet. I'm not planning to either. It doesn't matter to me what my baby's sex will be.

My attention is drawn to the television. There is a commercial on advertising a discreet dating service--Mister Kane's Perfect Mates Inc. The business is located on the south side of the palace in the shopping district. Would it be so wrong to hire someone for sex? Why should I stay celibate when Walter and Alex have each other? It's not like I'm looking for someone to replace them--no one could. I just need some human contact. I shake my head. No, I don't need the hassle of another man in my life. I went for years with no one, and I can do it again. Can't I?

***

Tuesday, March 20, 2018

Krycek's POV

"What is he doing?" I ask.

"He's sleeping on his sofa again," Walter says.

"He's not happy. Why doesn't he come home?" I turn to face Walter who's lying beside me in bed.

"Alex, I don't know. He refuses to listen to us and short of dragging him back by his hair I see no way of getting him to come back to us. In time he'll realize that he needs us as much as we need him."

Although I share Walter's frustration I know we haven't done enough to reconcile our differences with Fox. He sees us as not respecting him as an equal. I still haven't figured out how to show him that we do. It doesn't help that Walter and I have been fighting since I found out about the part he played in sabotaging the research into stopping our compulsions to become pregnant. If it weren't for the fact that I had to do some equally manipulative things when I worked undercover for the UN before the alien attack, I'd never have forgiven him.

"What do you want to do?" I ask.

"The only thing we can do, continue to apologize until he believes us."

"Walter, you're really betting that he'll get tired and cave in."

"Alex, I've been watching him and he's not having an easy time of it. Fox is just too stubborn to admit that he needs us."

"Walter, it's not about need. Fox wants our respect and to be viewed as our equal."

"He's already has our respect--"

"He doesn't believe that, and we hardly showed him any since he woke up."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't know why we treated him like that. Alex, I'll try to talk to him tomorrow when I visit Arman." Walter rolls over on his side and lays his hand over my swollen belly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Our daughter has started moving a little. We should think of a name for her." I sigh, placing my hand over his, enjoying Walter's concern and support.

"How about Amanda? It was my step-mom's mother's name."

"I like that name. Just three months to go." I suddenly feel guilty. Fox is also pregnant but we're not there for him. He's going it alone.

"What's wrong?"

"Fox hasn't gone in for his tests or an ultrasound yet. I've checked with Doctor Pendrell. He said Fox refuses to make an appointment."

"Damn, what is he trying to prove?" Walter sighs.

I roll over into his arms and rest my head on his broad shoulder. "I don't think he's trying to prove anything. You know Fox has to be made to see the Doctor."

"I doubt that he'll tolerate us making him do anything."

I feel a brush of lips on my head. Walter's soft voice adds, "I'll try to get him to see reason tomorrow."

***

Wednesday, March 21, 2018

Skinner's POV

It is early morning when I head down to Fox's apartment. He's agreed to allow me to take Arman for the day. I stop at Arman's room first. His bed is empty. On his nightstand is a photograph of Alex and me from our wedding. I frown, recalling that day and how neither Alex or I picked Fox for our best man. What were we thinking? Some of the things we had done to him, even before he awoke from his month long sleep, were unthinkably rude. I scan the apartment and find him curled up sleeping with Fox on the sofa in the office.

I stroll purposefully down the hallway, hesitating briefly outside the office before entering. It is hard being near Fox with him refusing to even listen to me. He is asleep, lying on his back with Arman sleeping across his chest. I'm not sure Fox is even aware that he is there. I stand at the foot of the sofa and study him. He is still the most beautiful man I've ever seen. The top button of his jeans is undone. I can see the pregnant swell of his belly. He's bigger than Alex is, although Alex is a month further along in his pregnancy. God, why did I do those things that caused Fox to hate me? I don't know what to do to make him love me again. I've apologized. I've sent flowers. I've tried to reason with him to no avail. I'm at a loss.

"You're early." Fox's hand is on our son's back as he stares up at me. "I wanted to have Mani bathed and dressed--"

"I'll bathe and dress him," I say hurriedly. "Fox, I've missed having him in my life." I hesitate before adding, "I miss you. Please, come home. We can work out our problems."

"Please, don't...." Fox looks away and shakes our son awake. "Wake up, baby, your Daddy's here." He sits up holding the boy who is rubbing his eyes. "Mani, weren't you able to sleep in your bed?" Fox asks.

"Daddy, there's a big monster in my closet."

Fox smiles and hugs him. "I'll go ask it to leave. Look who's here."

Arman' face lights up when he notices me. "DADDY!" He climbs off Fox's lap and jumps into my arms.

"Hi, Mani." I hug him against my chest. His small body is warm from sleep and he smells so good. I smile at the way his hair sticks up at odd angles. "Come on, I'm going to give you a bath and get you dressed."

"I want to take a bath with you and Daddy Fox?"

I look at Fox. "I would like that, but I don't think Daddy Fox wants to take a bath with me."

"Daddy, pleeaase take bath," Arman whines, looking at Fox.

Fox looks ill as he stands shakily. "Go with Daddy Walter, I'll be in the kitchen making your breakfast."

"Are you all right?" I ask, starting to reach out to him.

Fox backs away. "Morning sickness. I'll be fine as soon as I throw up."

"Fox, Alex mentioned that you haven't seen Doctor Pendrell yet."

"Walter, I'm an immortal. I don't need to see a doctor."

"Aren't you curious about what you're having?"

"No."

"You're bigger than Alex is, aren't you worried that you might be having twins?"

"No." Fox bends, picking up his shirt off the floor then he turns off the television. He avoids looking at me as he walks towards the bathroom. "Go bathe your son. I'll have his breakfast ready by the time you're done."

I know better than to continue arguing with him, so I carry Arman out of the room. "Do you like living here?"

"I want to live with you, Daddy Fox, and Daddy Alex."

"Son, I want you and Daddy Fox to live with us, too." I set him down on the floor inside his bathroom then start filling the bathtub. I help him out of his pajamas; they are wet from perspiration. "Where's your anti-power cuff?" I ask.

"Daddy Fox says I don't have to wear it at home."

I don't like that he's not wearing it. It's too dangerous to others until he's old enough to learn to use his powers. I'll talk to Fox about it. I test the temperature of the water before lifting him into the bathtub.

"Daddy, can we go to McDonald's?"

"I don't think there's a McDonald's on the Island."

"I went there with Daddy Fox."

"Really? I'll have to ask him where it is located. Close your eyes." I pour water over his head then squirt some baby shampoo on. His hair is soft and thick; it's the same chestnut brown color as Fox's was before the change.

I take my time washing him. I've missed seeing him daily. Only my unwillingness to hurt Fox further prevents me from demanding that Arman live with Alex and me.

I finish washing him, while listening to Arman tell me about his daily adventures. His speech has improved considerably these last five weeks.

"Uncle Shinji cooked last night and we ate with sticks."

"What did he cook?" I ask, lifting him out of the bathtub onto the bathmat. Then I wrap a large bath towel around him and scoop him up into my arms.

"He cooked shrimp and rice and mushrooms and peapods." He hugs me around my neck as I carry him into his bedroom.

"Do you like mushrooms?"

"I love mushrooms."

I dry and dress him, then put the anti-power cuff around his ankle. "C'mon, champ, let's see what Daddy Fox has fixed you for breakfast."

When we enter the kitchen Fox is at the stove flipping pancakes. Duncan MacIver, Rory's and Shinji's sixteen-year-old son, is sitting at the table eating a plateful of pancakes while flipping through a magazine. I don't like it that Duncan has moved down here with Shinji, not with Hunter living here, too. I don't trust him being this close to our immortal son.

"Mm, that smells good, Fox. Do you have extra?" I ask, trying to ease the tension between us, and hoping for a normal venue to talk to him.

"Yes. Sit down with your son."

"Hello, King Walter. How are you today, sir?" Duncan says.

"Duncan, I'm doing well. How come you're not in school?" I help Arman into his booster chair.

"I'm waiting for Hunter. We were up late last night listening to music, and he overslept this morning." He smiles sweetly, looking just like his roguish Scottish father.

"Fox, you're keeping an eye on Hunter, aren't you?"

"Walter, get your head out of the gutter."

"You can't blame me for worrying."

"I'm watching Hunter." His face shutters over, concealing his emotions.

Great, I've already put my foot in my mouth. "Fox, I'm sorry for implying that you're not watching Hunter. Mani says you took him to McDonald's. I wasn't aware there was one on the island."

"One just opened near my FBI office." Fox places a plate of pancakes in front of me and one in front of Arman.

"Thanks," I say, reaching for the maple syrup.

"You're welcome," Fox replies. "Mani, do you want me to cut up your pancakes?"

"Yes, please! And I want lots of syrup."

"I can cut up his pancakes, Fox. Why don't you fix yourself a plate?"

"No...I need to get ready for work."

I look at him closely and notice that he hasn't put on the weight that Alex has since becoming pregnant. It may account for why he appears to be larger in the belly than Alex. "You shouldn't skip breakfast," I say hesitantly, afraid of offending him further. My plans for having a friendly conversation with him over breakfast are collapsing.

"I plan on grabbing a breakfast bagel sandwich at McDonald's." Fox kisses Arman. "Mani, have fun with Daddy Walter. I'll see you tonight."

"I will, Daddy! LOVE YOU!"

"Fox, can we talk after I bring Mani back?" I ask, not able to keep the desperation from my voice.

"There is nothing to talk about. All you need to do is sign the divorce papers."

"Fox, I love you." I have no intention of signing those papers. I want to tell him as much, but I can't find the words around the knife in my heart.

Fox heads for the door, pausing in the doorway. "Let me go, Walter. I want my freedom back."

"Fox, please...can't we try to work it out? We can seek counseling...it helped last time." I fight to keep my emotions in check. I don't want to cry in front of Arman, but it hurts being this close to Fox and him not wanting to be in the same room with me.

***

Wednesday, March 21, 2018

Mulder's POV

The pain in Walter's voice is nearly my undoing. I still love him and Alex deeply, but I cannot allow my feelings to interfere with my need to reclaim my freedom and self-respect. I cannot go back to the way we were. I won't be the odd man out. Left at home to take care of our children while Alex and Walter go off to rule the world. I look away from him and shake my head.... "I can't." I hurry out of the room.

Instead of changing into a suit for work as I planned, I head for the elevator wearing the jeans I slept in last night.

"Gorgeous, you should try to work it out with them." The metallic voice chimes as the elevator doors slide close.

"Arty, stay out of it."

"They're both sad. Is that what you want?"

"They have each other...they don't need me."

"You're wrong."

I look up at the camera lens as the elevator doors slide open on the main floor, remembering how Walter and Alex treated me before I came to my senses and left them. "No, I'm not." I had become a possession...an object to them. They no longer cared about my feelings or needs.

I leave the elevator heading for the horizontal lifts that will take me to the FBI offices. Over the past sixteen years the palace has become even larger as new additions are added. It is the size of a medium city. Over three hundred thousand people live and work here. My office is only three miles from the center tower where I live.

My thoughts turn back to Walter and Alex. I need to find a way to get them to sign the divorce papers. Once they accept that they'll never own me again, it will be better for all of us. I have an idea, although it isn't something that I want to do.

Instead of riding the lift to my office, I stop in the shopping district. The corridors are crowded for a Wednesday morning. Stares and whistles greet me as I make my way to Mister Kane's Perfect Mates Inc. I pause outside the business, but instead of going in, I hurry past. The thought of entering makes me uneasy and ill. Deep down I cannot cheat on Walter and Alex, even if our relationship is over. So much for my idea of getting them to sign the divorce papers.

I stop at a small cafe. I'm hungry and figure I might as well get something to eat before I go to work. The other customers keep their distance. They're too intimidated by me to get too close.

A small man rushes over. "Prince Fox, welcome to the Rainbow Cafe. Are you expecting anyone else?"

"No. And it's AD Mulder, not Prince Fox." I hardly ever go by AD Mulder. Most of the time I forget that I've become an Assistant Director. I turned down the promotion for years before finally agreeing to it, with conditions.

"I have a nice table for you."

I'm grateful when he shows me to a corner table away from the windows. I pick up the menu and look at the variety of breads, pastries, and other breakfast items.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"I'd love some coffee, but I'm not suppose to have it. Just bring me a cup of Earl Grey tea?"

"Would you like to hear today's specials?"

I smile. "Sure."

"We have honey oat pancakes with a side of hickory smoked bacon. A breakfast sausage casserole and a side of fresh fruit. Eggs Benedict on top of a sweet crab cake and smothered in hollandaise sauce."

"The breakfast casserole sounds good, I'll have that."

"I'll get your tea and put the order in. It will take a few minutes."

"Thanks." I'm feeling comfortable here. I look around at the other customers. They have stopped staring and gone back to their meals and conversations. My thoughts turn back to Walter and Alex. I just can't seem to keep them out of my mind.

"Hi."

The voice startles me out of my contemplation. I look up at an extremely handsome man.

"I was wondering if I could join you?" He smiles and nods toward the empty chair. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

"You're human?" I can sense it from his posture and aura.

"One hundred percent, is that a problem?"

"No. Please sit." It's been a while since I've met any humans outside of my work. Most of the men Walter and Alex invited to our home were sorcerers or clairvoyants. There are very few humans in Walter's government. Even in the FBI, most of the new hires are not human. Considering humans now make up over seventy percent of the population that isn't good.

The waiter stops back with my tea and looks at the man standing beside my table. "He's not disturbing you, is he?"

"No. He's joining me."

The waiter frowns as the man sits across from me. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee and a cinnamon roll."

The man looks intensely at me after the waiter leaves. "I noticed how sad you looked."

I gaze into his blue eyes and shrug my shoulders. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, I can imagine. According to the news you're three months pregnant and you've left King Walter and Prince Alex...."

I glare at him. "I'd prefer not discussing my private life."

"I'm sorry if I've overstepped any boundaries." He shrugs his shoulders. "You really should talk about what's bothering you. I'm a really good listener."

"What newspaper do you work for?"

"You think I'm a reporter?"

"Only reporters have the gall to continue asking questions when told to butt out."

"My name is Cyrus Kane. I own Mister Kane's Perfect Mates Inc."

"You saw me stop outside your business."

"Yes. Many men stop but few have the nerve to enter. Prince Fox, loneliness is a big problem on the island and stateside. Even after nearly two decades, it's hard for most men to admit they need another man for sex and companionship. Then there are men holding positions that prevent them from prowling bars for companionship. They rely on my service to fix them up with partners. I match men to those with common interests and compatible personalities. Some wish for one night stands, others are looking for life-long companionship."

The waiter is back with our food. He continues to shoot a disapproving glance at Cyrus.

I pick up my fork after the waiter leaves. "I thought I might need someone to ease the loneliness...but I was wrong. I have friends and my kids," I say, realizing how much all of my friends have meant to me these past weeks.

"You need someone who can make love to you."

"I had that with Walter and Alex."

"Then why did you leave them?"

"They no longer saw me as an equal."

"If that is the case then you should think about finding someone else. Why don't you at least fill out the application? I'll send you a list of candidates and you can decide whether to meet them or not."

"I don't know--"

"You don't have to decide right away. Let me give you my card. The application is online so you can fill it out when you're ready."

I hesitantly take his card, no longer knowing what I want...only feeling more alone.

***

Sunday, April 1, 2018

Krycek's POV

I'm having lunch with Fox today. My goal is to convince him to take me back as his partner at the FBI. I never should have quit and looking back I don't know why I did. It makes no sense. I could have learned to rule with Walter while still maintaining my position with Fox.

I comb my hair while looking at my image in the mirror. Fuck, why do I always put on so much weight when I'm pregnant? None of the other immortals do. Fox certainly doesn't. My face is rounder and my ankles are swollen. In six weeks I'm going to St. Petersburg for Fox's daughters weddings. If it weren't for the fact that Fox is going, I would stay here instead of facing the humiliation of going to an international event looking like I do.

I touch my belly and smile. "Hey, Mandy, you're going to love Walter and Fox. Let's hope I can convince Fox to come back to us before you are born." I button my shirt then head down the steps.

"Alex, would you give this to Fox for me?" Walter says. He's standing at the bottom of the bathroom steps waiting for me.

I take the small box. "What is it?"

"Just something I want him to have. I'd give it to him myself, if I thought he wouldn't throw it back at me without opening it."

"He hasn't been much more open to listening to me."

"Yeah, but he's agreed to have lunch with you. That's further than I've gotten with him."

At the sadness in Walter's voice, I wrap my arms around his waist. "Shh, babe, we'll get him back, don't worry about it." Walter has been so depressed lately that it's been affecting the way he's been ruling the kingdom.

"Alex, I miss him so badly. It just gets worse the more days that pass without him being with us."

Walter rests his forehead on my shoulder. His whole body is weary.

"Walter, we may have to get more aggressive with him. We can't allow Fox to crawl into his shell and hide from us. You know he suffers from a low self-worth, since his sister was abducted and his parents convince him that he was to blame."

"I know, Alex. It was one of the reasons why I didn't hesitate to pull the trigger when I killed Bill Mulder. I hated him for what he did to Fox." He pulls away from me. "You better go. You don't want to be late."

I kiss his lips and murmur, "Keep the faith," before hurrying out of the bedroom on my way to the nearest elevator. The last thing I want is to keep Fox waiting even for a few seconds.

The elevator stops on the floor below ours. Rory MacIver steps onto the elevator. He smirks at me.

"Alex, pregnancy agrees with you. Are you off to see Mulder?"

"Yes. Are you heading down to see Shinji?"

"Yep. Shin says he'll take Kazuo and me back once he discovers a cure for immortals compulsions."

"If that is the case then I hope you're back with him soon," I say as the elevator stops on the sixteenth floor.

Rory steps off. "Aren't you getting off?"

"No. I'm supposed to meet Fox in the Palace's main dining room."

"Well, good luck to you, Alex."

"You too." When I reach the dining room, Fox isn't there yet.

The maitre d' approaches me. "Prince Alex, I have your table ready for you."

"Is everything prepared?" I ask.

"Yes. Our chefs have prepared all of the dishes you requested."

"Thank you," I say as he seats me in a secluded corner next to a waterfall. I am puzzled that the table is set for four. I'm about to call the maitre d' back when Fox arrives.

"This is nice, Alex."

I am disappointed that standing beside him are Kat and Sergei. "Fox, I thought we were dining alone."

Sergei helps Kat into the chair beside mine. She is huge with child.

Fox smiles and shrugs his shoulders as he sits to my left. "You know the old saying, the more the merrier."

Sergei plops down on the chair across from me. "Dad Alex, thanks for allowing us to dine with you. Kat and I want to talk to you and Dad Fox about babies, nursing, and such."

I sigh. "Sergei, immortals' pregnancies are not the same as human pregnancies."

"Alex, let's just answer their questions," Fox says.

Kat rolls her eyes. "Uncle Alex, it's not like there are a lot of women to ask about what having a baby is like. I already talked to Dana, but she had her baby on the horizontal lift, not in the hospital."

"Okay, point taken."

The waiter comes back with sparkling apple cider and a basket of fresh baked bread.

"Alex, you're looking nice," Fox says.

"I'm fat."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

Fox frowns. "Okay, if you say so. After all, my opinion doesn't count as much as yours does."

"Fox, your opinion counts as much as mine."

"Then say it." Fox gives me a smug look.

"Okay, I'm not fat."

"That wasn't too painful to admit, now was it?" Fox says, pleased with himself.

I ignore him and reach for a slice of bread. "You should go see Doctor Pendrell."

"Why should I? It's not going to change the fact that I'm pregnant and will be having a baby in four months."

"Uncle Fox, I've been seeing Doctor Pendrell weekly. You should, too," Kat says.

"You're not an immortal, you can have complications during pregnancy. I can't."

"Great, that very comforting," Kat says, placing a hand on her large belly.

"Fox, you're scaring her," I say.

"Sorry." Fox smiles and pats her hand. "Kat, women have been giving birth for thousands of years. You have nothing to worry about."

The waiter is back with the first course of oysters Rockefeller, one of Fox's favorites.

"You ordered for us?" Fox asks, his eye color changing to a stormy gray.

"I-ah...damn. I'm sorry, Fox, I wanted this to be special I didn't think you'd mind. If you want to order something else--"

"No. That's okay."

I can tell he isn't happy about it. "Fox, I really am sorry."

"Alex, I said it was all right!"

"Dads, can you please not fight?" Sergei says.

"Sorry, kids," Fox sighs, his eyes changing back to a swirl of greens and golds. "Alex, it really is okay as long as you didn't order anything with cilantro."

"I don't know what you have against cilantro," I say, relaxing.

Fox makes a face, picking up his fork. "It tastes like dish soap."

"Well, I like it, but don't worry it's not in any of the dishes."

We eat the appetizer quietly. I watch Fox intently, getting aroused as the juices from the oysters moisten his lips. I want to ravage those plump lips as his tongue darts out licking the savory juices from them. The waiter returns with a mixed green salad interrupting my pleasurable contemplation.

"So, when you guys are nursing how do you know the baby is getting enough milk?" Kat asks.

The waiter pauses in dishing the salad onto four chilled plates. He looks between Fox and me waiting for one of us to answer her.

"Alex, do you want to field this one?" Fox asks.

Great, as if I enjoy talking about breast-feeding in public. I give him an annoyed look. "I'll answer this one, Fox, if you take the next one." I turn to Kat. "You can tell two ways, if your baby is gaining weight and the amount she wets diapers."

"Good answer," Fox says, smiling.

Kat pushes a strand of red hair out of her blue eyes. "How soon after giving birth can you have sex again?"

"Twenty-four hours for immortals, but for you and Sergei two years." Fox smiles as he shovels a forkful of salad into his mouth.

"Dad!" Sergei blushes.

I smile at Fox and he smiles back. For the first time, in a long time, the tension between us is non-existent. We continue eating and chatting with the kids, and by the time dessert arrives I'm ready to make my pitch to get back into the FBI.

"Fox, I do have something I want to discuss with you," I say.

"I have something I want to tell you, too."

I smile. "You first then."

"Okay. I didn't want you and Walter to find out from anyone else. I figure you can tell Walter. I'm going out on a date Friday night."

I am momentarily stunned, and can't believe I heard him right. "What? A date as in with another man?"

Fox seems nervous as he stumbles over his next words. "Alex, I-I met someone last week who convinced me to give dating a chance--"

"A chance to do what?" I interrupt angrily.

Fox frowns. "A chance to ease my loneliness."

"How can you be lonely? You have lots of friends and our children!" I toss my napkin on the table. "Fox, you went years without anyone in your life but Scully. Why is it so important now to date another man?"

Fox closes his eyes. "Alex, I wasn't an immortal when I was with Scully. You don't know how painful it is to not be touched--"

I stand suddenly causing my chair to topple over with a thud. "I love you, Fox, and I'm not about to let another man get inside your pants! I'm not losing you, not now, not ever!"

"Alex, please try to understand."

"There is nothing to understand." I reach into my pocket for the small box Walter gave me to give to him. I toss it at him then turn quickly and rush out of the dining room. If I stayed much longer I might do something that I would regret. I never felt so frustrated and helpless in my life. God, Fox has a way, like no one else, of causing such intense feelings inside me.

I head outside. I need to think and clear my head, so I head toward the cliffs that look out over the ocean. It is a tranquil place, where I often go to contemplate my life and work out problems. It is chilly outside, so I plunge my hands into my pockets as I reach the top of the cliff.

"Damn," I mutter, while staring out across the ocean. I pull my hands from my pockets and lean against the wooden fence running the length of the cliff. The water crashes against the jagged rocks a hundred feet below. Suddenly I am shoved from behind and I find myself falling headfirst over the fence and down the cliff. The last thing I remember is crying out to Walter and Fox seconds before my body hits the sharp rocks below.

***

Sunday, April 1, 2018

Mulder's POV

I watch Alex run out of the dining room. Shit, what have I done? The last thing I want is to cause him or Walter any pain. What have I become? I lift the lid off the box Alex threw at me. My breath stops as I see its contents.

"Dad, what is it?" Sergei asks.

I am stunned. "It's your Dad Walter's Medal of Honor." This is Walter's most prized possession. Only several hundred Medal of Honor were given out over the history of the U.S. military.

"Wow, he never allowed any of us kids to even touch it," Sergei says.

I have a warm feeling spreading throughout my body and the ice around my heart slowly starts to thaw.

*FOX!*

"Alex!" I leap to my feet and race out of the dining room. "Oh God NO!" I can see him in my mind falling off the cliff. I run as fast as I can.

***

Sunday, April 1, 2018

Skinner's POV

I grab Fox, preventing him from trying to climb down the steep cliff to where Alex's partially submerged body lays bleeding below. I arrived just seconds behind Fox and haven't had time to take in the situation.

"Let me go, Walter!" Tears are streaming down Fox's cheeks as he struggles to break free.

"Dammit, Fox, stop it!" I continue to hold him firmly as I use my powers, teleporting Alex's broken body to the ground at our feet.

I let go of Fox and he drops to his knees, gathering Alex up in his arms. He starts using his healing powers to repair the damage as I kneel beside them and reach out to hold Alex's lifeless hand. I can feel the energy pouring out of Fox into Alex.

"Fox, don't overexert yourself," I warn, fearful for Fox's unborn baby's health.

Fox looks up at me with a sadness that I can't remember ever seeing before on his face. "Walter, he's lost the baby."

I notice for the first time the torn shirt and the blood around his exposed navel. "God, no!" I lower my head to Alex's chest and weep for the loss of our baby. Fox's hand strokes my head soothingly as I feel Alex's chest rise and fall as he starts breathing again.

"Who did this to him?" General Kline's voice pulls me from my grief.

I raise my head and realize that the royal guard is shielding us from a large crowd of onlookers that have gathered down the hill from us. Sergei and Kat are standing next to the General. My son has his arms around his girlfriend and both kids look sick.

"I don't know." I look up at Fox's pale face.

He shakes his head wearily his whole body is trembling. "W-we were having lunch...and had a disagreement. Alex got angry and left. The next thing I know was hearing his voice in my head and an image of his body falling." Fox's body sags with exhaustion and I realize he did overexert himself healing Alex's broken body. I look down at Alex's face. He's breathing easier now and a healthy color has returned to his skin.

"Clay, where is the stretcher? I want to get Alex and Fox back to the palace." I am now fearful that Fox might lose his baby, too.

"I'm fine, Walter. Just take care of Alex," Fox says.

"Cut the crap, Fox! You're not fine! Doctor Pendrell is going to give you a thorough examination." I can see Fox is having a hard time staying conscious. His face is so white. I touch his hand and find his skin is cold and clammy. I'm scared. I help place Alex on a stretcher while keeping a watchful eye on Fox. He hasn't attempted to get back on his feet, his sad eyes follows the stretcher carrying Alex back to the palace.

I kneel beside him. "Fox, come on, either I'll carry you or you'll get on the stretcher."

"I'm so sorry, Walter, it's all my fault."

I tenderly brush the tears off his cheeks. "It's no ones fault but the bastard who pushed him off the cliff." I help Fox to his feet and over to the stretcher. "Come on, you're going to have to sleep to regain your energy. Fox, Alex is going to need both of us to get through this."

Fox nods, he's too tired to speak and is asleep as soon as his head hits the small pillow on the stretcher. I place my hand over his belly and pray that no harm has come to our baby.

***

End of chapter 6: Painful Losses.

Coming soon chapter 7: Weddings, Births, and Funerals.

* * *

Life from the Ashes Series. Book 5 Generations  
by Jo B  
  
Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH   
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All other characters in the series are mine.  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.   
Authors Notes: This is the fifth and final book in the series. The story is told from multiple POVs.  
Beta notes. I would like to thank Deb, Demi, and Bertie for helping me over my writer's block on this chapter. A special thanks to my beta-reader and editor Laurie.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.   
WARNING! This story contains references to male/male sex.   
Okay to Archive: please ask first. 

***

Chapter 7  
Weddings, Births, and Funerals  
By Jo B

Deep Space  
Planet Empyrean

King Xowolfe's POV 

"My King, we need your decision." General Xozema says.

I look at the head of my military as I weigh what he has told me. The humans have let down their defenses. Our agents on Earth believe we can safely use the portal to snatch the three immortals living in the land the humans refer to as South America. That would leave only eighteen immortals left on Earth, not counting my beloved's sons and mate.

I'm hesitant to give my permission to retrieve our property. In less than one Earth year my attack fleet will be within range of the planet to use the short-range portals to attack. My scientists have invented a device to neutralize the human sorcerers, making their powers temporarily useless. I don't want the Earthlings to be on alert before we attack. However, my subjects are getting impatient for their mates and this small token will keep them content until we can retrieve the other immortals.

"Xozema, you may rescue those immortals. Only do not use our new weapon on the sorcerers. I want to save it as a surprise when we attack their planet. I don't want to give them a chance of inventing a counter measure against it."

"Yes, my King."

After the General leaves, I head outside to my private gardens. I feel closest to my beautiful Xofox among the flowers and sweet smell of nature. The water in the pond is still and clear, like a mirror, reflecting the cerulean sky above. I watch the dark shapes of fish darting back and forth as I daydream about being reunited with Xofox and our daughter. I long to meet her, almost as much as I long for Xofox to be back in my arms again. I can still recall his scent as if it were only hours ago that I last held him. If only I can summon him here once more.

***

Sunday, April 2, 2018

Krycek's POV

I wake up and discover Fox sleeping beside me. I'm in heaven, he smells so delicious. Then a painful emptiness wrenches my whole world apart. I can't feel Amanda. She's no longer a part of me. My hand reaches for my belly....

"Alex, you miscarried her. I'm so sorry." Walter's eyes shimmer with tears as he stares down at me.

I shake my head. "No, she isn't dead."

"I retrieved her body from among the rocks myself." Walter sits on the bed and brushes the tears from my cheeks. "We'll bury her together."

I just look at him feeling dazed. I don't want to bury my baby. Why would he even suggest such a thing? "Walter, we have plenty of cribs in the nursery."

Walter pales--I hope he's not becoming ill.

"Alex, our baby is dead."

I don't know why he keeps saying that. "She's not dead! Fox would have saved her!" I look at our lover who is breathing softly as he sleeps.

"Alex, you had already miscarried her by the time we got to you," Walter says softly. "Fox spent all of his energy healing you and nearly lost our babies in the process."

I turn on my side and wrap my arms and body around Fox. I can feel the movement of life in his belly, so I press closer to him, placing my hand on his stomach. I need his nearness now more than ever. If anyone can take away my grief, Fox can. Closing my eyes, I rest my head on his bare shoulder and lose myself in his heat.

My baby can't be dead. Walter's wrong. I feel the movement under my fingertips as I stroke Fox's belly and realize that my baby isn't dead, she's now growing inside my lover along with his baby. I smile happily over my realization.

***

Sunday, April 2, 2018

Skinner's POV

As I watch Alex calmly caressing the pregnant swell of Fox's belly, I fear for his mental state. It's so unlike him to deny what has happened to him. He's usually very well grounded. I desire to pull him into my arms and comfort him, but I don't want to take him away from Fox. Not now, not when Fox might allow us back into his life.

Over the speakers, Arty's mechanical voice chimes, "Your Majesty, I require your presence in the garden next to the fountain. There is something you need to see."

"Arty, I can't leave Alex alone right now."

"It's important, sir."

I frown. Arty isn't one to play games, at least not with me. If he wants to show me something it must be important. My gaze returns to my two lovers lying in bed. They are so beautiful. Fox is still very pale, his skin a smooth alabaster. Doctor Pendrell said it might be several days before Fox regains consciousness. His remaining energy, after healing Alex, went into keeping our babies alive. I'm still reeling over the news that he's pregnant with triplets. It doesn't make up for Alex losing our baby, but it does leave a warm spot in my heart.

I look back down at Alex, he is petting Fox's belly while humming an Old Russian lullaby.

"Alex, I'm needed downstairs. Are you going to be all right alone?"

He stops humming and raises his head to look at me. "Not alone...Fox is here." He lowers his head back on Fox's shoulder and starts humming again.

I can't leave him here alone, not this soon after losing our baby. I telepathically call Sergei to come to our bedroom.

Sergei rushes into the room. "Dad, you wanted to see me?"

"Serg, I'm needed downstairs. I want you to stay with your Dads until I get back."

"Sure, Dad." Sergei walks over and sits on the sofa in front of the fireplace. It is a perfect spot to keep an eye on the bed.

I walk to the bed and pull the blankets over Fox and Alex, then kiss them before hurrying out the door.

Once downstairs, I head for the gardens. There are quite a few people wandering around taking in the beauty of the plants and the birds. It's like a tropical forest. The foliage makes it hard to see the overhead glass roof. 

"Okay, Arty, what did you want to show me," I say as I stop beside the fountain with a fairy statue in the center.

"The statue is hollow. Inside is an alien device that has traces of Prince Fox's, Prince Alex's, and your DNA on it."

My stomach clenches. Haven't those bastards caused us enough grief? "What is the purpose of this device, Arty?"

"It seems to alter human emotions. I believe it is the source behind you and Prince Alex treating Prince Fox so poorly a couple of months ago. It is currently not activated. The power source that ran the device seems to have a short life span."

"How did you find it? Why didn't you find it sooner?"

"I was searching for information on who might have hurt Prince Alex and stumbled across it."

"Do you know who planted it here?"

"I scanned my DV database, but I'm missing several minutes of video from this area back on January 15," Arty states.

I frown. It has to be an inside job, someone who is familiar with the inner workings of the palace and its AI computer system. "Arty, do you think this ties in with the person who pushed Alex off the cliff?"

"I've found no connections."

"Keep looking, Arty." 

I telepathically contact General Kline and inform him about the alien device.

*Clay, I want a thorough analysis done on this device. Check it for prints and anything that could help us find who planted it here.*

*I'll have our top scientists study it,* the General says.

*Clay, I need to know if it did any permanent damage to how Fox feels about Alex and me.*

*Don't worry, Walter. I'll have answers for you as quickly as possible. How's Prince Alex doing?*

*He's as fine as can be expected under the circumstance."

*It will probably take him some time to get over his loss.*

I'm afraid that Clay's right. We never lost a child before and the pain I'm feeling is indescribable. I can barely fathom what Alex must be going through. *Keep me updated, Clay.* I head back upstairs to be with my lovers.

***

Tuesday, April 4, 2018

Krycek's POV

It's a beautiful day for early April. I smile as I look around at the scenery, a fine mist is drifting in from the ocean, and hanging heavy over the island as the sun creeps higher into the early morning sky--not quite hot enough to burn it off. My eyes glance at the faces of the people standing silently around me. I'm having a hard time remembering their names. It doesn't really matter. They keep their eyes downcast not wanting to meet mine. I don't want to be here anymore than they do. I'm only doing this to humor Walter. He doesn't know that our baby isn't dead. I can't even tell him, not yet, he'd never believe me. Fox would. If only he was awake so I could talk to him.

Walter's arm is around my waist. He's trying to comfort me. I don't need his comforting as we watch the small coffin being placed into the ground. Amanda isn't in it. I know she's being nurtured inside Fox. I glance from the coffin to Walter and see tears glistening in his eyes. I wish I could to tell him not to cry that our baby isn't dead, instead I lean closer to him and try to comfort him while I long to be back with Fox.

***

Skinner's POV

I'm having a hard time concentrating on anything but Alex. I wish Fox were awake, he'd know what's wrong with Alex and how to reach him. I'm at my wit's end. If only Alex would show some sign of grief, instead of keeping it all inside.

I glance sideways at him standing calmly beside me. He looks bored as we watch our friends and children file by the open grave and drop flowers onto the tiny coffin below. Alex doesn't acknowledge them. I wonder if he even sees them. I tighten my grip around his waist as we stand silently for several minutes after everyone has gone back to the palace. I wish River could have made it he might have been able to reach Alex. They were always very close. Unfortunately Slava was hosting foreign leaders and wouldn't allow River to go anywhere without him. 

"Walter, I would like to go back to Fox now."

Nodding, I take his hand, we walk back to the palace over the dew dampen ground. I know once we get upstairs to our bedroom Alex will strip and climb into bed with Fox, wrapping himself around our lover like a protective blanket.

The triplets are in our bedroom, coloring at the table in front of the door leading out to the veranda. Their nanny Sarah is sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace reading, she looks up and smiles. We didn't take the younger children to the funeral.

"Daddy Alex, we made a picture for you," Regan says, snatching a sheet off the table and running over to Alex.

Alex takes the paper and smiles. "Thanks, girls."

I take a chance, wanting Alex to at least start interacting with our children again. It's been three days since he's even spoken to them. "Alex, why don't you go with the girls to the kitchen and make them something to eat?"

"Walter, Fox needs me."

"He'll be fine. I'll watch him."

"You're not an immortal. What if something should happen? He needs me."

"What about our daughters? They need you, too."

I watch Alex tense and look at the girls. They look too much like Fox for him to deny them anything. He relaxes and looks at the bed where Fox is sleeping. "Okay, but call me if he wakes up." Then he turns to the girls. "C'mon, sweethearts, I'll fix you something to eat."

They smile happily and grab his hands, dragging Alex out of the bedroom. 

"Can you make us chocolate chip pancakes?" I hear Alina ask as they head down the hallway.

I hope being around the triplets will help Alex recover. I walk over to the bed and look down at Fox. Pulling down the blankets, I take in the sight of his lovely nude form. It's been so long since I've touched him sexually that I can't help running my hands over his smooth chest. My thumbs caress over his full nipples, bringing a bead of moisture to the surface. Both Fox and Alex have started lactating again. I lift my thumb to my mouth and suck the delicious fluid from it, before kneeling next to the bed and lowering my head to lick the bead of fluid from Fox's nipples.

I'm interrupted by Clay's voice in my head.

*Walter, we need you in the throne room. The three South American immortals have just been abducted while attending a gathering together.*

*Abducted by whom?*

*Aliens. They used the portal.*

*Shit! I'll be right down!*

I call Sergei and Kaylie to sit with Fox until I get back.

***

When I arrive back home nine hours later, Alex is sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed reading a book to Fox who is still soundly asleep.

He glares up at me. "You left him alone! How could you do that?"

"I left him in Sergei's and Kaylie's care."

"They're only children!"

"Alex, they may only be sixteen, but they're sorcerers. I trust them to protect Fox inside our home."

"Walter, we can't rely on our kids to protect him."

I look at him sadly, realizing the truth behind his words and knowing this wouldn't be the time to tell him about the South American immortals. "Okay, Alex, until Fox wakes up, either you or I will be at his side at all times."

"Good." He shuts the book and climbs off the bed. "Watch him, I'm going to take a shower before bed."

I strip down to my underwear and sit on the bed while I wait for Alex to come back. My eyes gaze lovingly at Fox's face--I say a silent prayer that he'll come back to us. I hear the soft pad of bare feet on the steps from the bathroom. I glance up at Alex walking down them.

"Walter, what's wrong?" Alex asks, pausing halfway down the steps.

Alex's beauty arouses me. He stands seductively in a long black robe that is open, revealing his chiseled chest and large penis. I rise and take two steps toward him. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" He continues down the last few steps.

I take his hand and lead him over to the sofa in front of the fireplace. I wave my hand and fire springs to life in the hearth as the lights dim, casting the room into deep shadows.

"Yesterday, Arty found an alien device hidden inside a statue in the gardens. It had traces of yours, Fox, and my DNA on it. He thinks it was the cause behind our treating Fox so despicably two months ago."

"Who planted it there?"

"I don't know. I have our security force looking into it."

"Do you think it could be the bastard who pushed me off the cliff?"

"It's possible. Alex, why were you outside on that cliff alone...I thought you were having dinner with Fox."

"We had a fight and I left."

"Over what?"

"He has a date Friday night."

"A what!"

"A date." Alex swallows back a sob. "F-Fox wants to start seeing other men."

"Fuck! He sprung that on you during your dinner with him?" I'm seeing red at the mere thought of Fox with another man. No way in hell is another man touching him! 

Alex ignores my question. "Walter, this alien device...do you think its still affecting him?"

"It shouldn't be." I sigh, "Fox is still angry over the way we treated him and my part in preventing a cure for stopping immortal's compulsions. I hope once he knows that it was this alien device that caused our bad behavior, he'll at least be willing to forgive you, if not both of us."

"I hope you're right. I don't want him going back downstairs to live. He's home now I want him to stay here with us." 

I nod in agreement. "Let's go to bed."

***

Wednesday, April 5, 2018

Krycek's POV 

Since my accident, I find sleeping impossible. I've only slept a couple hours since being pushed off that fucking cliff. I lay awake for hours listening to the sounds of Walter snoring and Fox's soft breathing. My hand rests on Fox's warm belly. I close my eyes and try to imagine whom Amanda will look like, Walter or me? I hope she resembles both of us.

I sigh, as my bladder makes it presence known. I'm too comfortable lying next to Fox, so I hold off for as long as possible before finally slipping out from under the warm covers and rushing up to the bathroom.

My thoughts remain on my unborn daughter as I stand in front of the urinal and empty my bladder. After I wash my hands, I stare at my reflection in the mirror. My nipples are full and dark. There is a bead of moisture on the tips. I press down on the flesh around the left nipple and watch as a small stream of fluid runs down my chest. I wonder if I'll be producing milk throughout Fox's pregnancy and the birth of our babies. It wouldn't be unusual. When I gave birth to the triplets Fox started lactating. I smile remembering how disgusted he was over producing milk without the added benefit of becoming invisible, which is only triggered after giving birth.

Heading back down to bed, I pause when I see Walter is awake. He's propping himself up on his elbow on the other side of Fox. His eyes study me carefully.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his voice husky from sleep.

"I'm fine. I just needed to take a piss."

"It's all right to cry, Alex."

"I'm fine, Walter!"

He starts to say something else, but stops and sighs, "Come back to bed."

***

Thursday, April 6, 2018

Skinner's POV 

I push the mash potatoes around my plate as my mind wanders over all of the problems from the past few days. Glancing up at my children, I note they're being unusually quiet. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

"It's Dad Alex, he won't leave his bedroom even to eat with us," Summer says.

"He's worried about Dad Fox and doesn't want to leave him alone," I say, still picking at my food. I've been attending to urgent matters downstairs for the last couple of days and haven't been spending much time with any of them. Thank God, Jeffrey and Ian volunteered to watch Arman. This was the worse possible time for the aliens to rear their ugly heads.

"When Dad Fox wakes up is he going to leave us again?" Kira asks.

"I don't know." I look at their sad faces. "I hope he'll agree to stay here, I don't want him going back downstairs to live either. But the decision rests with your Dad Fox."

We finish the remainder of the meal in silence. Afterward, I spend some time playing monopoly with the twins and Gawain. My mind isn't on the game; I'm too concerned about my lovers. I force myself to play for the sake of our children; someone needs to be here for them. 

"Dad, can we finish playing tomorrow? I'm too tired to play now," Nadia says.

"Sure," I say, pushing my chair back from the table and standing. "I'll see you kids in the morning. I'm going to turn in now."

"Night, Dad," Gawain and the twins say.

I hurry back to the bedroom. Alex isn't in his usual place, curled around Fox; instead he's sitting cross-legged on the floor going through a box of old baby clothes.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"I'm going through the triplets old clothes. I think Fox's babies will be able to wear most of these. They're not in too bad of shape," he says, holding up a tiny purple velvet dress.

It worries me at how easily he's gotten over losing Amanda. Alex hasn't even shed one tear. Now he's sorting through old baby clothes. I would think this would be the last thing he'd be doing.

"I thought you were saving the clothes to give to Alina, Regina, and Morgan for keepsakes when they're older," I say.

"You're right," he sighs, "we can buy new clothes for Fox's babies."

"Alex, do you want to go and tuck the triplets and Gawain into bed? I'll stay here with Fox," I say casually.

"Sure," Alex says, rising. "I want to grab something to eat from the kitchen. Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"No. I'm going to take a shower and turn in," I say.

"Keep an eye on him," Alex warns from the doorway, before closing it behind him.

I shake my head, wondering what to make of Alex's behavior as I head up to the bathroom. Maybe losing the baby isn't affecting him as much as I thought it would.

***

Friday, April 7, 2018

Mulder's POV

I'm uncomfortably hot as I drift up from sleep. It takes me a moment to identify the source of my discomfort. There's a warm body wrapped around me. I can feel the press of a penis against my hip and an arm across my chest. Warm breath tickles the side of my face.

"Alex?" I say, opening my eyes and focusing on the dark head resting next to mine on the pillow. Green eyes lift and a soft smile spreads across his sweet lips. It's like a scene from one of my many wet dreams.

"Fox." Alex hugs me even tighter.

I'm not sure what day it is or how long I've been asleep, but the events that put me back in my lovers' bed return like a sledgehammer blow. I wrap my arms around Alex, holding him as I sob. It takes me several minutes to find my voice.

"Alex, I'm so sorry. It's my fault you lost your baby."

Alex peppers kisses on my face. "Sh, Fox, it's all right."

I look at him bewildered. Why is he being so calm and forgiving? Was I wrong about him losing the baby?

The bed sinks as Walter sits beside us. I see sadness in his brown eyes and realize that I wasn't wrong--Alex has lost their baby.

Walter's hand cups the side of my face as he gazes into my eyes. "Fox, why don't you let me run you a bath. I'm sure you could use one after sleeping for five days."

"That long?" I must have really over-extended myself.

Alex sits up and scrambles off the bed. "I'll run a bath for him. Walter, you should be heading downstairs. Don't you have a kingdom to rule?"

"*We* have a kingdom to rule...you, Fox, and me. Alex, why don't you get dressed, and go to the kitchen and ask Jacques to make us a large breakfast? I want to talk to Fox alone."

Alex tenses and frowns. "Okay." He turns back to me as I climb tiredly out of bed. "Fox, I need to talk to you in private later," he says then stomps off toward his closet.

I feel strange being in our bedroom again. It's been so long since I've been in their presence naked that I feel self-conscious. Walter starts up the steps to the bathroom and stops at the top, waiting for me to join him. I glance over at the open closet door before heading up.

Walter strips off his robe and starts filling the bathtub. My libido isn't going to last very long around a naked Walter. It's been too long since I've had sex. Only my concern for Alex and my need to maintain my independence keeps my hormones in check. 

"Walter, what are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm running us a bath." There's nervousness in his movements and it occurs to me that Walter's unsure about how to behave around me.

"Walter, just because I'm in your bathroom doesn't mean we're going to share a bath." I realize that I'm not ready to forgive him yet.

Walter frowns. "I'm sorry, I thought we could share a bath as we discuss Alex." He starts to retrieve his bathrobe from the floor.

I sigh, deciding to extend the olive branch. Realizing, we need to ease the tension between us before we can help Alex get over his baby's death.

"Walter, I want to thank you for the gift you gave me. It means a lot to me."

A shy smile spreads across Walter's lips, making my heart flutter with desire. I swallow and look away.

"Fox, I wanted to give you something that would let you know how important you are to me as a friend and a companion. That would show you how much I respect you, even if I haven't shown it to you in a long time."

I snort. "You can say that again."

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like I didn't respect you, or care about your feelings. Fox, what happened two months ago isn't solely Alex and my fault, Arty found an alien device down in the gardens. It had all of our DNA on it, he says its function was to alter our emotions." 

I feel slightly ill. "I-I want to see this device. Did you have Shinji or Scully examine it?"

"No. I sent it to my scientists to study."

"Walter, I don't trust anyone but our friends with something this important."

Walter walks over to where I'm standing; he touches the side of my face. "Fox, you never change its one of the things I love about you. You're right of course, I should have sent the device to Scully and Shinji to study first." As he looks at me, I feel nothing but his undying love. Walter cautiously draws me into his arms. I hesitantly return the embrace. It feels right being in his arms again. The warmth of his body against mine is comforting as well as disconcerting. Walter suddenly breaks down sobbing, holding me tighter.

"Shh, Walter, what's wrong?" 

"You don't know how much it hurts not having you in my life. Please, come home, Fox, I love you."

I've already decided to return to them. I realized while Alex's lifeless body was lying in my arms that I will never stop loving or caring for them, even if they don't always treat me as an equal. Well that last part is going to change--no longer will I be the doormat in this relationship.

"I'm home, Walter," I whisper in his ear, "I-I love you, too." In the past I never had a problem telling Walter that I loved him, but this time it felt forced. Will our relationship ever be what it once was? Did this alien device permanently alter our feelings for each other? I chew on my lower lip as I hold Walter in my arms.

He lets out a sigh of relief and relaxes in my embrace. We stand for several moments just holding each other before I break the contact. "Why don't you go down and light a fire in the hearth while I take a bath? Then we can talk about Alex."

"Okay, Fox." He hesitates at the top of the steps. "Are we really okay?"

"I won't lie to you, Walter. It's going to take a lot of work for us to repair our relationship."

His expression becomes sad. "I'll do whatever it takes, Fox," he says then heads down the steps to the bedroom.

I sink into the hot water and touch my belly as I feel the baby move. At least with me moving back, Walter and Alex can help with the baby. I feared having this child alone.

The bath helps me relax, allowing me some time to reflect on my life. When I climb out of the tub I feel rejuvenated. My old bathrobe is still hanging on its hook next to Alex's. I pull it on before heading down the steps. Walter is pacing in front of the French doors leading outside to the veranda. He stops and stares at me as I drop onto the loveseat in front of the fireplace.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Walter asks.

I cock my head and gaze up at him, smiling softly. "No."

He sinks onto the cushions beside me. "Fox, there's something you need to know."

"What?"

"Doctor Pendrell examined you, after you healed Alex. I was afraid you might have over-extended yourself and put the baby at risk."

It seems like a reasonable concern, so I nod. "Go on, so he examined me and found out I was all right."

"Fox, he found out that you're pregnant with triplets."

"Triplets. Oh shit...." I think I'm going to throw-up.

Walter smiles. "Yeah, three girls."

I sigh, "That probably made Alex feel even worse after losing his baby."

"No. He's overjoyed that you're having triplets." Walter frowns. "That's the problem, Fox. Alex hasn't shown the slightest bit of grief over losing Amanda." 

"He hasn't cried?"

"No. Not even when we buried her...it's beginning to worry me."

"I'll talk to him, if you think it will help?"

"Alex looks up to you."

I give him an incredulous look.

"Fox, you know he does."

"Maybe once upon a time he did," I say, then change the subject. "Walter, did you track down who pushed him off the cliff yet?"

"No. We've started interviewing everyone on the island. Fox, I could use you on this."

"I was planning on looking into it anyway. The bastard isn't going to get away with it, if I can help it!"

***

Krycek's POV

I nervously pace the kitchen waiting for Fox and Walter. Our kids are all in school with the exception of Arman, he's been staying Jeffrey and Ian. I've only left Fox's side three times while he's been sleeping. It makes me anxious being away from him for even a few minutes.

"Alex, would you like a cup of coffee?" Jacques asks. He's making a vegetable frittata, which smells delicious.

"No." 

I sigh with relief when Fox and Walter finally enter the kitchen.

Fox hurries over and hugs me. I feel the press of his pregnant belly against mine. I hug him back. He kisses me thoroughly, making me feel worshipped. 

Cupping my face, he looks into my eyes. "I'm sorry about your baby. I wish I could have saved her."

I smile slyly at him and take his hand, pulling him to the other side of the kitchen. We stop in front of the doors leading out to the patio. "I don't want Walter to hear us. He'd never believe me," I whisper.

Fox glances over at Walter who is watching us from across the kitchen. "What's this about, Alex?"

"I didn't lose Amanda, you're carrying her for me."

The color drains from Fox's face...I know it's probably a lot for him to take in so suddenly. So I give him a minute for it to sink in. He'll realize the truth for himself.

"Alex, I'm not carrying her."

"Fox, you're pregnant with her."

"I'd know if I were. Your baby is dead, Alex."

"No! That's a lie!" I thought he'd believe me.

Fox grabs my hands and places them on his belly. "Look at me! Deep down you know that I'm not carrying Amanda. She died before we could reach you."

"NO!" I literally see red, I'm so angry that I can't stop myself from lashing out. I slam my fist into his face. Fox loses his balance and lands on his butt.

Walter's at his side instantly. He helps Fox to his feet while glaring angrily at me. 

Fox sways weakly and pushes him away. Blood is dripping from of his nose and from a cut lip. I'm too stunned by my actions to even speak. I just stare at him. Fox turns away from me, he opens the patio door and steps outside, closing it behind him. I swallow, watching him walk across the patio to the railing with his back to us. His shoulders shake as he hugs himself around the middle. It feels like the floor drops out beneath me. What have I done?

Walter continues to glare at me extremely pissed. "Dammit! You hit him, Alex! Why?"

I'm crying as I shake my head. "I-I don't know. I-I'm s-sorry."

Walter swears and opens the patio door, hurrying over to Fox's side. I stand frozen in the doorway. I find it hard to see through my tears.

"I'm fine, Walter," Fox says. "Go back to Alex."

Walter has his handkerchief out and is dabbing at the blood on Fox's face. "You're not fine. You're bleeding."

"Not for long. Besides it was my fault, I should have been more sensitive."

I watch them in a daze. All that I can think about is that I hit Fox and that my baby is really dead. I turn away and race out of the room.

***

Skinner's POV

Fox grabs my arm and steers me toward the door.

"Dammit, Walter, go after him!"

"What happened, Fox?" I demand.

"He thought I was pregnant with Amanda."

"Why would he think that?"

"He couldn't face the truth. Go to him. He shouldn't be alone right now."

"Where did he go?" I ask desperately after discovering Alex is blocking me.

"Her grave."

I caress Fox's cheek with the backs of my fingers. "Are you going to be all right."

"I'll be fine. Go."

I nod and hurry after Alex.

He's exactly where Fox said he would be. I pause at the iron-gate leading into the palace's graveyard. It only has six graves. One of them is Duffy's. The other graves belong to my uncle and cousin, and a couple close friends.

Alex is kneeling next to Amanda's grave. His face buried in his hands as he sobs uncontrollably. He doesn't hear me walk up and kneel beside him on the damp ground. I remain silently at his side. I'm there for him when he needs me.

"Does he hate me?" he finally says almost an hour later.

"No. He's worried about you."

"But he didn't come after me."

"I came, Alex."

Fox's voice startles both of us. We turn and see him standing in the entrance to the graveyard. He's holding a dozen white roses. He walks over to us and kneels on the other side of the grave, placing the flowers in a holder next to the headstone.

I look at his face. He's taken the time to wash the blood off and change his shirt. I'm sure he didn't want Alex to be reminded of hitting him.

Alex stands and walks shakily over to his side, kneeling next to him. "Fox, I'm sorry."

"Don't, Alex. It wasn't your fault," Fox says, looking down at his hands. I can tell that he doesn't want Alex to see the hurt in his eyes. Fox schools his expression as he turns to face Alex. He wraps an arm behind Alex's back, pulling him toward his body.

Alex collapses against him, sobbing. "Oh God, Fox, my baby's dead."

Fox holds him while whispering soothingly into his ear. "Shh, Alex, you have to believe she's in a better place. She's with your mom...Aleksandra will take care of her."

I kneel beside them and wrap my arms around both of them. We stay beside the grave for another hour, before heading back inside.

***

Mulder's POV

I stop down at my apartment and change into a dry pair of sweatpants. I've been too lazy to dig my maternity clothes out of storage. It looks like I'll have to dig out the maternity clothes Alex used when pregnant with the triplets. 

I glance around my bedroom. The room is stark with only a bed, television, and nightstand. There are no paintings on the walls or drapes on the window. The only room that I spent anytime personalizing in this place was my office. There I have all the photographs of my children framed and hung on the walls. Even Arman's bedroom isn't decorated like his room upstairs had been. Maybe deep down I knew this was only temporary that I'd be returning to Walter and Alex.

I walk into the bathroom and look at my reflection in the mirror. Although there's no longer any physical sign of being punched in the face, it still stings. Not that I can blame Alex for hitting me, I shouldn't have shattered his delusion so harshly. Some psychologist I am. 

"Mulder, are you going back to them?" Shinji asks from the doorway.

"Yeah."

"I've decided to give Rory and Kazuo another chance, too. Are we hopeless or what?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Let's hope it works this time." 

Glancing at my watch, I realize how late its getting. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Shin." I hurry out of the room...I'm having lunch with Walter and Alex in our apartment.

"Hey gorgeous, it's nice to see your lovely self finally out of bed. By the way, you're really starting to get fat," Arty metallic voice says as I step inside the elevator.

"Arty, I hear that someone planted an alien device inside the palace under your ever watchful electronic eyes. What were you doing watching old 'Get Smart' reruns again?" I say, knowing that Arty does not like criticism.

The lights on the video camera blink off as Arty ends the connection. 

I exit the elevator and stroll to the kitchen. The doors to the patio are open and I can smell meat grilling. Alex steps into the room from the patio.

There is deep sadness behind Alex's eyes. He's trying to put on a normal front, but it's going to take him a long time to get over losing Amanda.

"Fox, I'm really sorry that I hit you."

"Alex, you already apologized." I hug him. "I understand...I don't hold you responsible for your actions."

He smiles sadly. "I feel responsible." Shaking his head, he walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out a pitcher of lemonade. "Fox, can you get the plastic outdoor plates and utensils? Walter wants to eat outside on the patio." 

"Sure." I open the cupboard where the outdoor items are stored, and pull out the plates, napkins, and utensils. Alex is already out on the patio by the time I gather all of the items.

Walter is standing at the gas barbecue turning the shish kabobs he's grilling. 

I place the items I'm carrying on one of the round umbrella tables then walk over to stand beside him. "It smells good," I say, gazing hungrily at the giant prawns, green peppers, mushrooms, and pineapple kabobs.

"I remembered that this was one of your favorite meals when you were pregnant with Mani," Walter says, brushing some teriyaki sauce onto the kabobs.

"I'm surprised you'd remember this particular dish, I ate like a pig when I was carrying him."

"We know!" Walter chuckled.

"And you didn't get fat, unlike me," Alex says, walking over to us and placing his arm around my expanding waist. "Walter says you're moving back home to us. Is that really true?"

I place my arm around his back resting my hand on his denim-clad hip. "Yes. I'm willing to try again to work out our differences. Besides, if this alien device Arty found was responsible for what happened two months ago�I don't want to give them the satisfaction of breaking us up."

"I'm happy you're giving us another chance. We'll make it right this time, Fox."

"I expect total freedom to go on FBI investigations without having to get permission first, even if it's outside of Walter's kingdom."

"Our kingdom," Walter corrects, then he frowns, adding, "Fox, on Tuesday something happened that affects yours and Alex's safety."

"What happened?" Alex asks.

"I'll tell you while we eat," he says, transferring the kabobs to a platter he has next to the grill.

We follow him over to the table. I wonder what happened Tuesday that Walter didn't want to tell Alex about until now. He waits until we start eating before telling us.

"The aliens abducted the three South American immortals, using the portal. They were all attending a wedding together at the time," Walter says, spearing a mushroom with his fork. He pops it into his mouth and chews quietly for a few seconds. "We believe they must have an agent or agents on Earth working for them."

"And you believe that we might be next?" I ask.

Walter shakes his head. "No. We just have to be more careful with our sons, Alex, and your safety."

I don't like where he's heading with this conversation. "I'll take along a couple of extra sorcerers with me when I leave the island."

"Fox--"

"Walter, don't start with me! I'll be careful, but I'm not going to live my life in a box any longer."

Walter sighs, "Okay, but at least give us the courtesy of telling us when you need to leave the island for any reason."

Victory, I smile inwardly. "I can live with those terms."

"Fox, I want my old job back at the FBI as your partner," Alex says.

"Don't you mean as my babysitter?" I say.

"We were always equals when we worked together and you know it!" Alex snaps.

Okay, that much is true, especially after Alex lost his sorcerer powers for the second, and apparently final, time. "I'm sorry, Alex, you're right we were equals at work. You're going to have to talk to Deputy Director Sullivan about getting your former job back." 

"I don't think I'll have a problem getting Jack to give me my job back."

I use a napkin to pick up the shish kabob and push the prawns and vegetables off with my fork. "How has Mani been this week?"

"Jeffrey and Ian volunteered to watch him the last few days," Walter says. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to leave him with them until tomorrow."

"I don't mind."

"Would you, guys, like to throw darts after we finish eating?" Walter asks.

I smile at him; darts is the game we play instead of basketball when either Alex or I am pregnant. "Sure, it's been a long time since we've done anything fun together."

"I'm game, too," Alex says.

***

Krycek's POV

I wander outside onto the veranda off our bedroom and gaze at the setting sun. Tears are threatening to spill again. When I was with Fox and Walter, they proved an easy distraction from the pain. Now, when I'm alone, there is nothing to take my mind off Amanda.

Fox is spending time with our children. They were all thrilled to see that he was awake when they arrived home from school. Walter is in his study meeting with his generals. He invited me along, but I bowed out. I wasn't about to be part of something unless Fox is part of it, too. I hear the sound of the veranda door opening, but I keep my eyes on the dying glow of light on the horizon.

"Alex, I thought you were with Walter," Fox says. There's concern in his voice that touches me deeply.

I shake my head and turn to face him. "Fox, I've come to the realization that both of us need to be more involved in running this kingdom with Walter. I won't do it without you."

"Alex, you were able to win the respect of Walter's generals and top government officials. They don't see me in the same light. Besides, I enjoy my job at the FBI."

Arty's mechanical voice interrupts our conversation. "Prince Fox, your date is waiting for you in the northeast foyer," he announces over the intercom.

"Oh fuck, I forgot all about Jobe."

"You're not going out with him, I hope!" I can't keep the anger out of my voice.

"No."

At least Fox has the good grace to look chagrined. I follow him out of the bedroom. "How did you meet him?"

"I haven't met him yet. Cyrus Kane, of Mister Kane's Perfect Mates arranged the date," Fox says.

"You were going on a date with a perfect stranger?" I'm stunned by the stupidity of that act.

Fox shrugs his shoulders. "Frohike checked him out for me."

Our children and Walter are in the northeast foyer when we arrive. Walter has Fox's date up against the wall and is threatening to beat the crap out of him. While our usually polite children are encouraging him to hit Jobe. Arty's little announcement must have gone out throughout our home.

"Walter, let him go," Fox says, placing his hand on Walter's forearm. "Now!"

Glaring at Fox, Walter lets the man go with a shove. Jobe is sweating and glancing desperately at Fox for help.

"I'm sorry, Jobe, I should have called and cancelled our date. It just slipped my mind."

"I take it we won't be going out some other time?" the man asks as he desperately slaps the down button on the elevator.

"We won't be going out ever."

The elevator doors open and Jobe falls inside. After the doors close, there is a crackle of mechanical laughter from over the speakers.

"Not funny, Arty!" Fox growls.

"Dad, you weren't seriously thinking about going out with that creep?" Hunter asks.

Fox blushes. "I--" He turns on his heels. "I'm going to the kitchen for a sundae. Anyone interested in joining me?" he asks halfway down the hallway.

***

Saturday, April 8, 2018

Skinner's POV

I sit on the edge of the bed and watch my lovers sleep. Last night we were a family again, even if we didn't have sex. 

The only damper on the evening was when Fox's date showed up at our apartment. He never should have been allowed past the fifteenth floor, but Arty was in a mischievous mood.

At least Fox was embarrassed by the incident.

My eyes go to Alex's face when he whimpers in his sleep and starts thrashing. Fox turns on his side and wraps his arms around him soothingly.

"Come back to bed, Walter," Fox murmurs.

I crawl under the blankets, and snuggle up beside him. I'm hoping he'll feel like having sex later.

"DADS!" Nicky shouts as he runs into our bedroom.

"What's wrong?" I ask, sitting up.

"Sergei and Ari have taken Kat to the hospital, she's in labor!"

Fox moans.

I smirk, looking down at him. "Ready to be a grandpa, babe?"

"No." Fox shakes Alex awake.

"Whattimeisit?" Alex mutters.

"Kat's in labor. Do you want to sleep or come with Walter and me to the hospital?"

Alex rubs his eyes. "I'll come with you guys. But I'd like to shower first."

Fox walks over to his closet and opens the doors. "I guess I'll need to haul my clothes back up here," he sighs, looking at the empty shelves.

Smiling, I use my powers to transfer all of his clothes from downstairs back up here.

***

Mulder's POV

I stare down at my granddaughter. Twelve hours of waiting for her to be born was worth it. She's one hundred percent human and immune to the alien virus.

"She looks like you, Sergei," I say. Our son is nervously looking down at his newborn daughter sleeping in Kat's arms.

"Yes, she does," Walter agrees.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" I ask.

"We decided on Grace," Kat says, then smiles tiredly. "We're naming our first son Fox."

"Have you considered Walter or William for names?" I ask hopefully.

"I like the name Fox," she says, stifling a yawn.

I glance over at Alex who is standing quietly at the foot of the bed. He has a distant expression on his face. I meet Walter's eyes and he walks over to Alex and puts his arms around his shoulders.

Turning back to the bed, I smile at Kat then look up at Ari. "We need to get back home. I'll stop down at your apartment tomorrow." I follow Walter and Alex out of the room to the elevator.

Walter has his arms wrapped around Alex comforting him. I stand on the opposite side of the elevator and watch them suddenly feeling like an intruder. I try not to show any emotion. I don't want my feelings to interfere with Walter comforting Alex. When the elevator stops on the main level we step off.

"Guys, I'm going to my office at the FBI...I have some work to catch up on. I'll see you later." I don't wait for them to respond as I hurry off in the opposite direction. I know they won't follow, since one of my conditions for coming back was for them to allow me more freedom. 

Maybe I can track down the man who pushed Alex off the cliff. Working will at least give me time to get my emotions under control. One of the things I hate about being pregnant is how it affects my mood. I find myself happy one moment and depressed the next.

It's five o'clock Saturday night, so the FBI offices are deserted. I unlock my door and turn on the lights. I spend five hours working, before I hear someone enter the room outside my office. I yawn and glance up at the clock. It's ten o'clock and I wonder who's here. My office door opens and Sid Stuart steps inside. He's Walter's former Secretary of State. Alex fired him back in December. An alarm bell goes off inside my head as I slowly stand.

"What do you want?" I ask as I try to contact Walter but am blocked from doing so by Stuart. He's a pretty competent sorcerer.

He pulls out a gun and points it at my belly.

"He should have reinstated me as his Secretary of State, but he listened to that immortal slut of a brother of his. I served him loyally for over twelve years and this is how he repays my dedication!" he says bitterly.

I glare angrily at the man. "You're the one who pushed Alex off the cliff. Why? You knew it wouldn't kill him."

"I wanted to hurt him and the King." He waves the gun around as he talks before aiming it back at my belly.

I need to keep him talking. "How did you know Alex would lose the baby?" I feel sick, knowing how easily he could kill my babies and he wouldn't even need the gun. He could just kill me with his powers, only I reason, Stuart doesn't want anyone to know that a sorcerer is responsible. I think he's hoping that after he shoots me, I'll remain unconscious long enough for him to get off the island.

"I didn't." He smirks. "It was an added benefit, one I plan to repeat."

"Don't do this."

"You should have stayed away from them. I didn't want to hurt you, Prince Fox, but you went back to them."

"Stuart, you know how important girls are to our world. I'm pregnant with triplets...how can you kill them? Even if you hate Walter and Alex, do you really want to take the lives of three baby girls?" I cross my arms over my belly protectively.

"It's King Walter's fault, he's the one to blame." Stuart steps closer. 

"Look, if you let my babies live I'll have sex with you."

Stuart laughs. "You're not a slut, it's one of the things I admire about you, Prince Fox."

"Walter will kill you if you harm me and our babies."

"The King doesn't respect you. He only respects that slutty brother of his. You should have heard the way he used to joke about you in front of his Generals and Cabinet."

I don't let him see how much his words hurt. "It doesn't matter. Walter loves me."

"You deserve more than his love--"

"Fox has more than my love! He has my respect and admiration!" Walter's voice surprises both of us.

I look over at Walter standing angrily in my office doorway. The sound of the gun firing and the sudden pain in my arm makes me dive behind my desk for cover. I hear Stuart scream in pain and smell burned flesh. I look at my arm. The bullet has shattered the bone, but at least it prevented it from penetrating my belly.

"Fox, are you okay?" Walter asks. He's kneeling at my side.

I cradle my arm on my lap as blood drips between my fingers to the floor. "He wanted to kill our babies. He's the one who pushed Alex off the cliff. Stuart wanted to get back at Alex and you for firing him." I'm shaking uncontrollably as Walter wraps his handkerchief around my arm trying to stem the bleeding. 

"I'm going to get you home. Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"Not easily. I'm starting to feel light-headed."

Walter helps me to my feet. "Fox, I hope you don't believe Stuart...I've never joked about you."

"Walter, I'll take your word over Stuart's," I say, leaning against him.

Alex, followed by several of the palace's security force, rushes into the office as Walter is helping to steady me.

I can see the look of fear in Alex's eyes as he stares at all of the blood covering my arm and belly. He pays no attention to the burnt body on the floor as he rushes over to my side and starts healing my arm.

"What happened, Walter?" Alex asks.

"It was Sid Stuart. He's the one who pushed you off the cliff. He was going to kill Fox's babies. But thankfully he missed."

"Fuck. I wish you hadn't killed him. I would have liked the honor," Alex says.

"Sorry, Alex, when he shot Fox I lost my temper."

"Don't drain yourself, Alex," I say, pulling my arm away. My bones have mostly mended and the wound has healed over. It's still painful.

"Don't worry, Fox, I don't want to fall asleep before we talk about your rushing off to work on a Saturday night and leaving Walter and I standing in the middle of the corridor."

I shrug my shoulders. "You didn't need me in the way."

"Dammit, Fox, don't ever think you're in the way!"

"I'm sorry, Fox, I should have been more sensitive to your feelings, considering the way we treated you recently," Walter says.

I feel embarrassed and guilty over their attention. Alex should be the center of attention right now. "It's not you or Alex, it's me. I'm still feeling like an outsider. I don't want to get in the way of you guys loving each other."

Alex touches the side of my face. "Fox, we got along so well all these years because we didn't exclude each other. Walter and I ruined that by excluding you from our bed and our lives. We took you for granted. I'm sorry about that even if it was partly caused by outside forces. Now that you're back we need to focus on making our relationship work, and that means we have to communicate. If you're feeling excluded or uncomfortable, you need to tell us."

I relax, feeling foolish for not talking to them. "Let's go home."

I avoid looking at Stuart's body as we leave my office and start back to our apartment. It is already late at night and we're all tired.

"Walter, how did you know Stuart was in my office?"

"I didn't. I was coming to ask you to come home. I sensed danger half way there and contacted Alex telepathically."

Ethan is in our bedroom reading in front of the fireplace while Arman sleeps in the middle of our bed. Our son's nanny closes the book and stands when we enter. "He didn't want to sleep in his bedroom. He said he misses you."

Everything has been so hectic since I woke that I haven't even seen my baby boy. "Thanks, Ethan, you can turn in. I'll take care of Mani."

Ethan nods and strolls out of our bedroom.

"You guys don't mind if he stays with us tonight?" I ask.

"No. It's not like we have energy for anything other than sleep," Walter says, yawning. He looks at us. "Shower?"

"Yeah, I need to wash the blood off," I say and touch Alex's arm. "Alex, are you going to be all right?"

Alex yawns, he's barely staying awake. "I'm going to be needing a day of sleep." He sighs, "I can't believe he pushed me off a cliff just because I fired his sorry ass."

Walter places his hand on Alex's back. "It's my fault, Alex. I never should have made Stuart my Secretary of State. I knew he looked down at everyone who wasn't a sorcerer."

"It's not your fault, Walter," Alex says, shrugging off his shirt. "But we need to expand our government to involve a fairer number humans."

"I agree. I should have had more humans in my cabinet years ago."

Alex changes into his pajamas and slips under the covers next to Arman. "Can we talk about this later? I need to sleep...." He's asleep as soon his head hit the pillow.

I drop my bloodstained clothes into the hamper then head up to the bathroom. As I turn on the shower, I hear a flurry of activity behind me, then Walter's voice.

"Mind if I join you?"

I look behind me at my lover sans clothes. "No, I don't mind. I could use someone to wash my back."

Walter steps into the shower next to me and squirts some shower gel into his hand from the container on the shelf. "Turn around," he says.

As soon as I do his hands are on my shoulders, rubbing the gel into my flesh until it foams. His hand slips around to my front and strokes over my chest and down to my belly. Pink water washes off down the drain as he tenderly cleans me. I lean back into his arms. The contact makes my head spin with desire. It's been too long since I've been touched this way.

"Walter, make love to me."

"Are you sure?" he asks. His hot breath against my ear sends shivers down to my groin. His arms enfold me from behind, and I can feel his arousal pressing against my butt.

"I'm sure--" 

"Daddy, can I play in the shower, too?"

I groan, looking down at our three-year-old son standing outside the shower in his pajamas.

"No!" Walter says, "I want you to march back down those steps and get back into bed."

Arman lower lip sticks out in a pout. "Please, Daddy, I been a good boy."

"Arman go back to bed. Your Dad and I will be down in a few minutes," I say.

"You're mean!" Arman turns and stomps off down the steps.

I sigh, "Can you see if he's back in bed?"

"No, he's sitting on the sofa." Walter's hands caress my shoulders and arms.

"I can't have sex with him sitting down there."

"I have a solution."

A brick wall suddenly appears around the shower.

"You're good," I say, as Walter's fingers pinch my nipples his mouth latches onto a patch of skin between my neck and collarbone. "Mm, very good...." I lean back in his arms, loving the pleasurable sensations he's giving me.

"Fox, it's been so long since I've touched you. I don't think I'll be able to last very long."

His hand moves from my hip to caress my ass. "Lean against the wall and spread your legs," he says huskily. There is a desperate strain in his voice.

I put my hands on the tiled shower wall and spread my feet apart. Hot water caresses over my back as Walter's hand spreads my buttocks apart. He smears lubricant down my crease. Then his thick finger pushes inside me. I bite my lip against the brief pain. It's been so long since I've had sex. I push back on the finger spearing my sphincter. A moan escapes my lips and blood rushes to my penis as Walter's finger discovers my prostate.

"You're so tight, Fox. I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No...feels good."

At my reassurance a second finger pushes inside. Walter works for several minutes loosening me before I feel his large cockhead pushing against my opening. By this point, I'm out of my head with arousal, even if he rips me in two I'll never notice.

Walter's fingers are digging into my hips as he shoves the last couple of inches inside me. He plants a kiss between my shoulder blades. I feel immense pleasure at being filled by him. My vibrator couldn't come close to offering me the same level of pleasure.

"I love you so much, Fox," Walter says, hugging me against his chest.

I close my eyes and enjoy the sensation of being one with my lover. We stay this way for several minutes, before I push against the tile wall and wiggle my ass. "C'mon, Bear, fuck me already."

Walter's hands goes over the tops of mine. His wet fury chest is pressed across the length of my back as he starts to slowly move his hips, pulling part way out and thrusting back in. Each slide of his cock brings me indescribable pleasure. My dick is leaking precum and feeling like its about to explode. With his hands over mine it's impossible for me to reach it. I'm dying to touch it. I try to pull one hand free, but he holds on tighter.

"Walter...please...."

"Patience," Walter purrs as he quickens the force of his thrusts. 

"Touch me...."

Walter chuckles, "I'm touching you, can't you feel me?"

"I feel you...." I laugh as his cock punches into me. "But I want another part touched."

He doesn't slow his thrusts as he takes a hand off mine and brings it down to grab my shaft. It only takes a couple of pulls and I'm coming, spurting over his fist and hitting the shower wall. The milky cum clings to the dark tiles for a few seconds before the water sloshes it off, rinsing it down the drain.

My anal muscles clench around his thick organ. Walter cries out and comes, filling me with his release. 

After we catch our breath, Walter turns me to face him. I lean exhaustedly against the tile wall as he covers my mouth with his, kissing the last bit of breath from my body. I melt into his arms.

The wall around the shower vanishes. I glance toward the stairs. "You have been keeping an eye on Mani?" I ask, knowing that Walter would be watching him.

"Don't worry, he's sleeping on the sofa." Walter smiles, hugging me. "He takes after someone I know."

I smile back. "Let's go to bed."

We change into our pajamas and head down to the bedroom. Walter fetches a blanket, and covers our son while I climb into bed.

I turn on my side, facing Alex as Walter climbs into bed. He spoons behind me.

"Our lives are going to be hectic the next three months," I say.

"Do you still want to go to Russia for your daughters' weddings next month?"

"Yeah, it's going to be hell in my condition, but I don't want to miss their weddings."

Walter kisses the back of my neck as his hand rests on my hip. "Alex and I will be with you."

***

The Winter Palace  
May 8, 2018

Krycek's POV

Walter and I keep close to Fox's side as we enter the chapel. At over five months pregnant his ankles are swollen and he's having a difficult time walking. I wonder how Fox will be able to walk his daughter Marina down the aisle.

"Guys, can we sit and rest for a second?" he says.

"Sure, Fox." Walter places his hand around Fox's back and helps him down.

Fox sighs, resting a hand on his round belly. "I don't know how I'm going to make it through two more months of this."

"You'll be fine." I kneel and remove his shoes so I can massage his feet, using some of my healing energy.

"Thanks, Alex."

"Relax."

Fox leans forward and kisses me. "What would I do without you?"

I'm putting his shoes back on when River enters the chapel.

"Dads, what do you think of the decorations?" River says, strolling down the aisle. He's wearing a black tuxedo with sapphire buttons that match his eyes.

"It's beautiful, River," Walter says.

They are having a traditional western-style wedding ceremony.

"I'm surprised that it's so understated," I say, glancing around at the simple décor of the deep red roses in crystal vases set upon marble pedestals. We've been here four days and have attended several opulent receptions. The décor was overly garish.

River chuckles and walks over to stand at my side. "Nikolai likes flaunting his wealth, but he does have a lot of class when it comes to important events like his daughters' weddings."

Fox looks up at him. "Is he treating you all right?"

Smiling, River kneels beside Fox. "He worships me, Dad."

"Are you still planning on coming home, to us, when you're pregnant with his child?"

"Yes. Nikolai says he'll love me regardless, but I don't really believe he'll be able to get over his aversion to my being pregnant." River touches Fox's belly. "I can't believe you're having triplets. I hope I don't have more than one."

I smile down at our son. It's hard to believe how easily he's taken to the idea of becoming pregnant. Even after suffering through the loss of my baby, I'm still repulsed by the mere thought of becoming pregnant. I hope Shinji hurries up and finds that cure.

The other guests start filing into the large chapel. N'thral ushers show them to their seats, saving the first pews for family. We didn't take any of our children with us. Jeffrey and Ian are taking care of Arman, the twins, and the triplets. While Gabriel Hunter and Kazuo Sawada volunteered to watch the other kids for us. We struggled over leaving Hunter and Gawain behind, but felt they were safer at the palace than overseas with us. So instead of staying for the month of May, as we had initially planned, we're leaving tomorrow morning.

"Father, we're ready for you," Elizaveta says to Fox.

Walter helps Fox to his feet.

"God, I'm so big," Fox complains.

"You look beautiful, Father." Elizaveta takes his hand and leads him to a room off the back of the chapel.

"I think we should take our seats," I say, heading to the pew at the front of the chapel. We sit opposite Fox's and Slava's other three daughters. River joins them in their pew. The three future husbands are standing nervously with their best men at the altar. They're all good-looking, even General Yasha Ivanov who just turned fifty. All three of them are sorcerers and stopped aging after the virus changed them. Ivanov would have been thirty-three years old at the time. 

The organist starts playing. The doors at the back of the chapel open and Slava steps out first with Raisa and Anatasja holding onto his forearms. They walk slowly down the aisle, followed by Fox and Marina. No expense has been spared on their bridal gowns; they are richly embroidered with pearls. A long train trails behind all three brides. I feel a sense of pride watching Fox. Even as big as he's getting, he still carries himself with grace and dignity.

Fox kisses Marina on the cheek as he deposits her beside her future husband. He then kisses his other two daughters before walking over to where we're sitting. Fox eases himself down onto the wooden pew. Slava has taken his seat beside River.

The priest begins the ceremony. After only a few minutes into it, I'm bored and start glancing around the chapel. There are more n'thrals here than in any place I've been lately. Slava always liked having them as guards. It will only be another twenty or so years before they're extinct. I glance across the aisle at Slava, holding River's hand. I feel immense hatred for him, if he ever hurts River I'll kill him. Why did I ever allow myself to become sexually involved with him?

"Alex?"

I start as Fox's hand lands on my shoulder.

"You're glaring," he whispers in my ear.

I pull my eyes off Slava and focus my attention back on the ceremony. "Sorry." 

Fox takes my hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

***

Skinner's POV

I keep a close eye on Alex as he switches from dance partner to dance partner. It's not like he really wants to dance with any of them, but he's doing his best to represent our kingdom. Slava has invited leaders from different European and Asian countries to the reception.

Fox slowly sips his champagne, he wants to make it last, its the only one he's having. "At least being pregnant gets me out of dancing," he says, watching Alex.

I leer at him. "No it doesn't. You're dancing the first slow dance with me."

He looks down at his belly and chuckles. "Slow, but not cheek to cheek." Then his eyes graze over my body. "Aren't you tired yet? You've already danced with all of my daughters and River."

"I'll never be too tired to dance with you," I say, moving over to his side, I kiss him softly on the lips. This past month has been good between us. 

"King Walter, Fox, I hope you're enjoying yourselves," Slava says, stopping at our table.

"We are."

"I'm sorry that River and I weren't able to make it to the funeral of Alexei's baby."

"No need to apologize, River explained the situation to me," I say as the band starts to play a slow song. "If you'll excuse us, Tsar Nikolai, Fox has promised me this dance."

Fox rolls his eyes as I help him to his feet and lead him out onto the marble dance floor. Men move aside and stand watching us. I place one his hip while holding his other. It's awkward with his huge belly in our way, but I don't let that stop me. I'm so proud of him and want everyone to know it. We sway to the music. I know he doesn't like being out in public while pregnant. It's a sign that our relationship is improving that he agreed to dance with me in front of others. Everyone in the room is watching us.

"I feel like a freak," he grumbles.

"You're not." I smile warmly. "You're so beautiful."

He squeezes my hand and focuses his mind on another subject as a means of ignoring everyone in the room, but me. "Walter, we need to start making the final arrangements for Hope's and Faith's wedding when we get back. It's only five weeks away."

"Are you all right with Alex and me walking them down the aisle?"

"We've already discussed this. I'll be only three weeks away from giving birth, I'd prefer that you and Alex walk them down the aisle. They're your daughters, too."

"Just checking, Fox," I say as the music ends and I lead him back to our table.

Alex storms over to us. "I'm going to hit the next guy that touches my ass, even if it starts a war!" he says, wrapping an arm around Fox's back to prevent him from sitting. "Guys, can we sneak out now?"

Fox sighs, "Are you kidding? I want to spend the rest of the evening soaking in a hot bath."

I place my hand on Fox's lower back. "I'll join you, if you don't mind," I say, steering them to the door. We have an early flight out in the morning and I want to enjoy Fox's and Alex's company tonight and sleep on the flight back home.

"I don't mind, Walter. Alex?"

"I think you could twist my arm into joining you," Alex says.

Fox's arms go behind our backs as we walk down the corridor. I meet Alex's eyes over his shoulders. We smile contently, both realizing the progress we've made in our relationship with him over the past month. We're still careful not to say or do anything that might be viewed by him as controlling or disrespectful. At least we're all communicating more openly. I've been taking it one day at a time, hoping for the best.

***

End of chapter 7: Weddings, Births, and Funerals.

Coming soon chapter 8: 

The kids |       | Parents |       | Date of Birth |       | Age  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
River |       | Their adopted son |       | Oct 15, 1995 |       | 22  
Hope |       | M/Sk's daughter |       | May 1, 2000 |       | 17  
Faith |       | M/K's daughter |       | Jun 3, 2000 |       | 17  
Angélique |       | M's seraph daughter |       | Dec 11, 2001 |       | 16  
Kaylie |       | M/Sk's daughter |       | Dec 11, 2001 |       | 16  
Sergei |       | M/Sk's son |       | Dec 11, 2001 |       | 16  
Sasha/Hunter |       | M/K's son |       | Dec 11, 2001 |       | 16  
Summer |       | K/M's daughter |       | Oct 1, 2002 |       | 15  
Nicky |       | K/Slava's son |       | Oct 1, 2002 |       | 15  
Aleksandra |       | M/Sk's daughter |       | Dec 25, 2002 |       | 15  
Nadia |       | K/Sk's daughter |       | Oct 13, 2006 |       | 11  
Kira |       | K/Sk's daughter |       | Oct 13, 2006 |       | 11  
Gawain |       | M/K's son |       | Mar 15, 2007 |       | 10  
Morgan |       | K/M's daughter |       | Nov 21, 2010 |       | 7  
Regan |       | K/M's daughter |       | Nov 21, 2010 |       | 7  
Alina |       | K/M's daughter |       | Nov 21, 2010 |       | 7  
Arman |       | M/Sk's son |       | Aug 6, 2014 |       | 3  
  
  
Archived: June 2, 2002 


End file.
